


All bets are off(满盘皆输)

by cyclone_witch



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyclone_witch/pseuds/cyclone_witch
Summary: Sebastian和损友打了个赌，一个月里stay sex-free. 他觉得可以赢得轻而易举，直到他同意收留Kurt的表弟。谁知道Hummel有这么一个帅破天际的极度性感诱人的未成年亲戚?
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All bets are off](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650380) by jkaso. 



> 声明：  
> 未授权翻译，刚看了下原作依旧没回我消息  
> 原来发在Lofter，一点点搬运过来吧，现在就很没动力翻译下去，会翻译完，但别等了自己看原作去吧。  
> 原文主要以对话为主，又是大长篇。以我的速度估计要好久好久。Sebastian，Santana真心很还原，Huntbastian，Niff，Klaine 也很有爱。有兴趣的小伙伴可以去看看。  
> 大概是因为手机装回LOFTER 我有点兴奋，报告都没动几个字的在这翻译。现在更的是存稿。

Chapter 1

“我发誓，以后你那些小情儿再敢在半夜两点打电话哭着喊着的，我就花你的钱，睡你的人，把你的裸照床照发给所有的媒体，然后掐死你，相信我，” 他一字一顿 “我\绝\对会笑着\干\的\出\来。”

Sebastian状似无辜的眨眨眼，对对面气呼呼挂着黑眼圈怒瞪着他的深发好友露出“我啥也不知道”式假笑。说他气呼呼有些用词不当，他简直要气疯了。一个接一个的夺命连环call让他接连几天都睡不好。仿佛这还不够似的，短信时不时的蹦出，打断他的工作，逼得他把手机静音。

他都想不通为什么会有那么多男人在凌晨理所当然的打过来，问他Sebastian在哪，在干啥，为什么不回电话等等一系列的废话。

他见鬼的怎么会知道！

“你怎么不关机。”Sebastian毫不在乎Nick的威胁+狠话，Nick才不是那种暴力男，他可以很毒舌，很暗黑，但内心深处，他还纯的像个二年级小男生。

“因为，我每天那么多事要联系? ”Nick不满地在他眼前晃晃手机。

“那就换号码。”

“我都不知道他们怎么拿到我号码的！”

“哈，咬我呀！”

“老天，我他妈的有时真讨厌你，”Nick呻吟着躺在对面的沙发上，“管管你的三千后宫佳丽吧。”

“他们才不是我的后宫佳丽，”Sebastian反驳，“他们是足以对ONS负责的成年人。”高超的床技，是个男人就可以带上床的宗旨，和下床就翻脸不认人的态度足以让他成为“gay界一枝花”,臭名远昭的那种，但同时吸引了一批又一批男人们前仆后继着试图驯服这朵带刺玫瑰。

Nick不怪他们 , Sebastian浑身带刺的诱人。

“显然他们和你对ONS有不同的定义，不惜一切也要再见你一面神马的。我都不知道该说这真让我佩服还是恶心了。”

“前者。”理所当然的口吻。

“滚，”Nick呻吟，“我缺觉到头疼，这就是和’不上床会死星人’做朋友的下场…我还以为那都是电影编出来的。你就不能像个正常人一样对其它，额，可卡因或者酒精上瘾？”

“我才不性上瘾呢”，Sebastian以他的标志性白眼做答，“春宵苦短，享受人生而已。”

“胡扯，你丫就一性瘾君子。”

“拜托，我不上床也能过的很好。”

“哦？要打赌吗？”Nick挑衅的看着他。

“什么赌？”

“你一个月不做爱我给你一千刀。”

“哈，多谢你送钱给我花。”

“嘿，嘿，我还没说完呢，公平起见，你自渎也不行。”

“呃，考虑到我上次那么做还是在高中，所以，好吧。”

“我的上帝，你和多少人419过！”

“有些不止一次的好吗？”

“真恶心！”

“你听起来像你还是个小处男。”

“至少我没你那么饥渴。所以你要不要赌？一个月？一千刀。”

“成交，再一次的，谢谢你的钱。”

Nick对此有好的预感，赢家会是他。

————————————

“Sebastian,我发誓，你的那些小白脸要是再—”

“省省吧，Hummel，Nick的说教和你一字不差，而且在我喝咖啡前我啥都不想听。”

Kurt叹了口气，沮丧的嘟起了嘴唇。和NickDuval差不多，不停的电话短信，他缺觉的都有黑眼圈了！这简直不可原谅！

Sebastian从店员那接过咖啡杯，两人在老位置坐下，这家咖啡店他们经常来，每个星期天早上一起喝杯咖啡算是他们的保留节目了。

“你真该插手管管了！看我的脸，左面睡眠右面不足而你明知道我不能关机！”

“是欲求不满才对吧”，Sebastian调笑道，在看到kurt黑如锅底的一张脸后才改口“冷静！冷静！一时半会这事不会再发生了。”

“你…什么意思？”Kurt喝了一小口咖啡，小心地试探。

“Nick和我打了个赌，一千刀换一个月不上床。”

“你们什么时候定的赌约？”都不带上我？

“昨晚上。”

“好像你能赢似的。”Kurt不那么Kurt的哼了一声，附带一个白眼儿。

“为什么每个人都觉得我是什么性上瘾？我才不是！如果要说的话，我不过是在造福广大基友。”

“你还在祸害广大直男。”

“哈，更是造福广大GAY界了。”

Kurt更加无语，“我经常会想我们俩怎么会成朋友的。”

“我有时也这么想。”

“你真以为你能撑一个月不做爱？”

“为啥不行？又不是多大点事。”

“我感觉要有好戏上场了。”Kurt喃喃地自言自语。

“Blaine最近怎么样？”，转移话题。他才不要在周末上午被Kurt讨论一个月上不上床这种没节操的话题，而拿Kurt的新任男友来带跑他的思路这事，他干的再顺手不过。

“忙，一如既往的。”Kurt的伤感叹气中满是想念，他们上周不得不在最后时刻取消了餐厅预订......

Blaine和Kurt在过去三个月内一直在约会，他们在一起的场景只会让人想起“天生一对”。但对sebastian，那些粉色的恋爱酸臭泡沫只让他坐立不安，他惊悚的发现klaine甚至不曾吵架！

kurt很容易和别人吵架，这说明他和blaine现在是情人眼里出西施骨头里面都挑不出鸡蛋！Sebastian确定这两人打架的时候世界末日也就不远了。“你们两这样就是我向来不谈感情的原因。”

“你说什么呢！”

“你知道我什么意思。”

“羡慕嫉妒。”

“可不，Hummel,因为我宁愿人生被束缚被别人控制而不是和这个星球上最热辣的人度过最难忘最棒的春宵，哦，不，我的人生竟如此悲催。”

“你简直不可理喻。”

“多谢。”

“我又不是在表扬你。”

“我觉得是就成。”Seb皮笑肉不笑地回着，喝了一小口咖啡，“老天，这杯咖啡浓度都不够，难喝的要命！”Seb难以置信地瞪着杯子：“我就知道，今天的服务员换人了！”

“我感觉某个人已经欲求不满了。”

“哈，哈，真有趣。”Seb翻了个白眼, “都怪那个新店员，咖啡和酒的比例有那么难吗！”

“别那么毒舌。”

“那她就该做好本职工作，调杯能喝的咖啡。”

“哈，确诊了，欲求不满。这一个月对你来说肯定特难熬，啧。我也要和你赌，加注，一千刀。”

“财源滚滚啊。”

“哈，等等我要和人八卦一下。。。”

“闭嘴吧，不然你会发现自己深陷艳照门而上头条的。”

“但我还没—wow,你真讨厌。”

“最近经常有人这么说。。。”sebastian埋头喝咖啡，摄入一点咖啡因总比没有的强，他又尖刻不满的扫视了那个毫无察觉的女服务生一眼，重重地把几乎没动的咖啡放在桌上。

“你今天找我想说什么来着？”

“你知道我再过几周有个秀吧？”

sebastian点点头，略感有趣的想Kurt在谈的这又一场fashion show。他毫不惊讶kurt现在在时尚界红的烫手，毕竟，他如此才华横溢。

“我想要你压轴。”

“这种事不是该和我的经纪人谈吗？”

“别混了，seb,我知道你正在休假，上次我看着你威胁经纪人’再不休假我就永远休假了’，但是我的新套装在呼唤着你。对了，我直接和你谈你经纪人那边okay吧？她都快被你气的高血压了。”

“她好得很，会在我的磨砺中越战越勇。”

“所以你答应了?”

“嗯，我还在休假呢，记得不？”

“得了吧！好吧，走秀后你自己随便选从我的新系列里选套衣服总行了吧？”

“两套。”

“成交。”

“等会儿把详细消息短信我，

“我觉得你早晚会后悔接下Nick的赌约。”

“闭嘴，走吧，我们下次真的该换家咖啡店了。。。”

0

Seb重重陷到沙发深处，漫不经心地看着大屏幕上播放的纪录片频道，他都不知道现在的电视中性的部分那么多，这些关于鬣狗的纪录片是唯一不会刺激他的节目了。

口袋里的手机在振动，长腿模特懒懒地呻吟抗议，确定电话那头是kurt他才接通。

“干啥。”

“打开。”

“开啥？”

“开门！”

“我凭啥要开？”

“有惊喜哦！”

“我明天再查收。”

“别浑了，赶 .紧. 开. 门！”

“是，公主，”sebastian咕哝着，把自己从沙发中拖起来，穿过宽大的客厅到前门。他粗暴的打开门，门前挤着一小群人，而绝大多数的他从未见过。

“这见鬼的在干什么？”seb瞪着拎着瓶香槟的Kurt质问。

“Party！”

一声欢呼，人群绕过他挤到客厅厨房等一系列他们可以入侵的地方，现在seb敏感地注意到这些大多是Kurt的秀场上的男模们。

“Hey，兄弟，你记得保持洁身自好了没？”

sebastian危险地眯起了眼，他可以确认，Nick迫不及待地参与到了这个诱他掉坑的诡计中。

“seriously，Duval?”

“啥？这就是个趴体。我担心你把邀请函迷失在邮箱里，所以我带着派对来找你啦。”

“有趣。我郑重通知你，你上我的黑名单了，就排在Hummel下面，我大发慈悲的给你一个吻别人生的机会。”

“我不知道你说什么，”nick欠扁地哼着说，得意的很。不时有风情万种的男模暗送秋波，seb忍不住头疼呻吟出声，一些人有合作过，也做过，但大部分都还是新鲜面孔，也就是说……

seb摇头,停住脑子里一去不复返的思想火车，他才不要输掉那愚蠢赌约，何况这才是第五天，如果输了他会被kurt和nick嘲笑至死，而他的骄傲在叫嚣那永远不可能。他要让自己忙着制定出一些恶毒计划，在不活生生弄死他们的同时让他们生不如死。

但见鬼，那些模特身上的牛仔裤敢不敢再紧一点!

等音乐声开到最大（sebastian的音乐播放系统绝对对得起它的高价），他的酒柜里的藏品也被糟蹋的差不多时，sebastian都快要忘记他还有个赌约了。

“艹，就不能滚远点吗！”，一个小时之内接连试图贴上来的一打人逼得seb终于爆发了。要是在平时，后来的十一个人根本不会有和他调情机会———他已经接受第一个男模滚在床上了。他觉得他处于成败关头，见鬼的，他怀疑屋子里的所有人都加入赌约赌他什么时候放弃了！

kurt笑得花枝乱颤，部分是因为酒精，更多的是因为sebastian的抑郁懊恼咬牙切齿—这并不常见—不常见的让kurt忍不住想拍下来留做纪念，但仅存的理智告诉他，seb绝对会傲娇怒摔镜头，而他很喜欢他的手机。况且，nick嗨过了头，正不怕死地上蹿下跳录着高清视频呢！

“Duval，I swear-”

“这个，my freind，我会确保它上非死不可头条的。”

“我他妈要杀了你——”sebastian威胁到，把一只死死黏在他腰上的手拽开.

“值了，”Nick哈哈大笑着，保存视频逃开了。

毫无疑问，sebastian整个派对都很不开心。至于他的两个损友？

Best. Party .Ever.

0

又是一个周日，这意味着sebastian在赌约中艰难地熬过了12天。他觉得他现在已经荤素不忌，是个人就可以了，他一点都不想这么堕落下去。他已经很久不去俱乐部酒吧咖啡店等一系列艳遇高发区，一个偶遇的人推他一下随时可以让他坠崖，让他前功尽弃，把理智扔出窗外。

手机铃声将他从越发黑暗的念头中惊醒醒，SEB真心希望不是那些炮友们，他真的不觉得自己足够意志坚定到不和他们其中之一跳上床。

是Hummel.

“如果你还要给我惊喜的话，我真的要发你的裸照了。”

“放心，只是请你帮个小忙。”

“脸真大。”

“seb , 那啥，我家表弟要来但我要到巴黎出差，所以…”

“我大发慈悲的允许你5秒钟说完。”

“能让他住你这吗等到我回来我马上把他接走！”

“我没听清，好了，时间到，我要挂电话了。”

“人家求你了，只是几天而已，而且他人很好的。”

“抱歉，你是觉得我吃你这套……？”

“seb, please？只是几天。”

“就不能让他在你公寓里呆着吗？”

“他对纽约一点都不熟。”

“你家小白脸呢。”

“blaine才不是我的小白脸，他是我男朋友，而且他最近是真的真的很忙。”

“那我就活该当保姆了？”

“他17了。”

“更糟糕了。”

“sebastiannnnn—”

“我答应了你就能不在烦我了吗？”

“yes,我会记得给你带礼物的。”

“fine，礼物不够好你就别回来了。”

“okay，我等会把他带到你家去？”

“ 等等 ，你早就算计好我会答应，是吧。”

“等下见！要我帮你带咖啡吗！”

“不要难喝的。”

“好哒，bye!”

Sebastian挂断电话强忍着将kurt移入黑名单的冲动，他真的不想当保姆，尤其他现在意志薄弱.用脚后跟想他也知道会发生什么。

更何况那不受欢迎的附加物还是kurt的表弟，这意味着他们有部分基因共享，更代表着很大可能他会与这样一个人呆在一起——敏感,假正经,讨人厌还和他说话永远鸡同鸭讲.他见过kurt他哥，典型的hummel家血统,大块头而脑容量堪比鸽子，过分拘谨还如kurt多愁善感.确实,finn人还凑合,但如此的不对味.

Sebastian没什么好准备的，这就是个典型的模特的房子，他不喜欢乱糟糟的东西（包括情感关系和黏糊糊的一夜情），也一点不在乎一丝不苟的房间是精神洁癖的象征.

他检查了一遍客房，确认新床单被铺好，柜子也已被清空。kurt有时会住在这里，他把整间屋子都布置得相当基。Sebastian十分讨厌这种布置但也不想费心整理.他冲了个战斗澡，然后随意套上了一件白tee和细腿合身的黑牛仔裤，仍带着水珠的棕发凌乱又俏皮。

几分钟后，kurt就到了。

Sebastian开了门，他的怨气几近实质化，这让kurt有点小紧张，他手拿一杯咖啡，脸上是勉强的笑，Sebastian接过咖啡然后看向他身后，没人。

“你表弟人呢？”

“就来了，他刚才把东西落车里了。”

“丑话说在前啊，如果他给我惹麻烦，我就把他扫地出门。”

“他不会的。”

“随便吧。”

“ah，那个就是！”

Sebastian顺着kurt视线看过去，男孩单肩松松垮垮地背着个书包，右肩则挂着一个小点的包。即使隔了好远，Sebastian都注意到他健美的轮廓.

等到Sebastian能够仔细打量他的新房客时，他屏住了呼吸。

“你他妈的一定是在和我开玩笑。”


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sebastian Smythe对外貌向来挑剔。

作为一个模特，他那么多时间都在和其他标准身材合作，他已经习惯了俊美的年轻人。除非他有突如其来的打一炮的欲望，大多数人只得到他一秒钟的关注。

而现在，他发现自己在盯着那个…男孩。随意走近的姿势性感的无可救药，宽广结实的肩膀，线条分明的下巴，鼻梁高挺，深邃的双眸还带着刚睡醒的慵懒，Sebastian始终偏爱的饱满双唇……就好像那男孩是一切Sebastian所喜欢的因素，还有着紧绷的肌肉，细腻的皮肤！

他甚至不愿想起男孩全身每一寸皮肤透露出的绝妙的性事的可能。

“OK，这简直太荒唐了，他付了多少钱给你？”Sebastian问那个男孩，抱臂试图摆出“其实也没那么帅我也一点不在乎你到底多帅”的样子来，他离和这位新来的客人共度欢乐时光只差一杯白兰地了。

“What？”男孩挑眉问道。

“Sebastian！”Kurt难以置信地叫道，向他表弟投去满怀歉意的眼神。

“不，我说真的，他花了多少让你来勾引我？顺便说一句，Hummel，这主意不赖，要不是我火眼金睛，你差点就能赢下赌约了。”

“什么赌？”男孩儿眉心微皱，脸上写满困惑不解。Kurt盯着他的好友，极其震惊。

他转头“Hunter，我很抱歉，无视他，”接着转回来，“Sebastian，你见鬼的想哪儿去了！这是Hunter，我和你说过的，要借住在你家的我表弟？记得不？”

“表弟，可不，借口不错，对了，你哪找着他的？”

“Oh.My.God,我们能进去说吗？”

0

三人在客厅中坐下，构成了一个微妙的三角形。

kurt又生气又尴尬，表弟经受了如此可怕的见面，Hunter面上倒没显出几分惊讶，Sebastian，则环臂盘腿坐在沙发上，洋洋得意于自己的洞察力。

“所以说，你以为我是被雇来好让你输了“无爱’赌约的？”Hunter缓缓开口，打破了一室的沉闷紧张。

“你还不承认？”Sebastian笑的得意。

“Hunter，对不起，Sebastian一定是喝高了，”Kurt立马道歉，觉得Hunter离步行出走也不远了。

“不管你赌什么，我不在乎，我也一点不想参与进去，”Hunter说道，眼神坚定，“I’m not even remotely bi-curious.”

Sebastian挑了挑他精致的眉，这男孩才不可能是直的。

“你们早说好了要这么演了吗？”

“Sebastian！他只是我表弟，顺便一说还在上高中！还有，他是完完全全的直男，笔直笔直。并不，我才没为了乱七八糟的原因雇佣他，而且槽糕！我也赶不上飞机了，所以你们俩相处愉快，自行解决!”Kurt大声宣布着，拨通了一个电话，急急忙忙地推门而去。Sebastian和Hunter静静地互相对视着，听到了摔门声，高个模特仍是半信半疑的，男孩则是比之前更怏怏不乐的。Sebastian扫了一眼被随意丢在沙发旁的背包们。

“随便吧，拿上你的包，我带你去客房。”他简短地命令，也不管男孩有没有跟上直接起身走向客房。Hunter微微叹气，意识到接下来他的日子会比预想的还不顺了。他感觉Kurt就没个正常朋友。

“OK，下面是几条规矩，” 棕发模特一进客房就开口道，“一，不准毁了我的房子。二，禁止违法的事。三，不准带人回来。”

Hunter 咕哝着作为回应，把他的起绒粗呢的背包放在地板上。

“如果你想，冰箱里有吃的”， Sebastian说完干净利落的转身离开，让男孩收拾他的东西。

身后的门一关，他才重重地呼出气来。假设Hunter真的是Kurt的表弟，他绝对是家族树上的异类—好的那种，谁会想到Kurt与如此惹火性感的人有血缘关系？他还未成年，但真的很辣。那男孩的臀仿佛新鲜出炉的圆面包，他才不管这听起来有多不合法。17岁早过法定年龄了，对吧?

Sebastian一巴掌拍醒自己——他的脑洞开的有点大，而且方向跑偏很久了。他可是Sebastian Smythe.

但是，他有预感，有那男孩呆在身边可不会帮他赢下赌约。

0

收拾好新房间 ，Hunter又想起了那个名为Sebastian smythe的男人。

Kurt说过Seb 是个模特，而且现在大热。只是他对时尚毫无兴趣，因此从来没看见过他的面孔。但他现在明显能看出来，Sebastian的那种模特身材和他的台步走路风格。

Kurt还说他谁都不在乎，那份唯我独尊的态度生来如此。如果要说的话，Sebastian开始模特生涯以来其实脾气好很多。他不是出尘的天后，也令人惊讶的相当现实。尽管他实际上并不混账，他也总是表现得像个混蛋。

什么鬼。

实际接触后，Kunter发现Sebastian不是他会想深交的那种人,如果那个禁欲赌约还不够说明问题。Sebastian的一些特质不知怎么的让他感到不适，那个模特是危险事物的聚合体，Hunter确定自己不想被搅合进去。

晚饭的时间，Hunter才不得不打开房门去厨房，熟悉着冰箱、橱柜和每一个抽屉。他在心里低骂，意识他的烹饪技巧只足够微波饭菜。而他饿得要死，现在。

“饿了？”

听到声音Hunter惊讶的抬头，他专心致志地寻找能下肚的东西，都没听到Sebastian走近。

“yeah，有点。”男孩突然重燃希望地回答。

“那我们出去吃。”Sebastian抓起柜台上的钥匙，告知。Hunter站在那，一脸的迷惑不解，男模翻了个白眼嫌弃的不得了——“不好意思，你是不是不懂’出去吃’还是？”

”我当然知道!” Hunter怒视，回客房去取随身物品。

“你去哪呢？”

“拿钱包。”

“不用麻烦，我饿死了所以直接走吧——”Sebastian拖长音，悠闲的走到门口，少年跟着他，对整个情况突然有了不详的预感。

“我们去哪？”

“呃，我突然想吃法国菜。”

“你认真的？”Hunter哼了一声。Hunter从来没正式得吃过法国菜，他一直觉得八道菜慢腾腾地上简直不可理喻。

Sebastian完全忽视了男孩径直向车边走去。

“这是你的车？”Hunter难以置信地问，一点点扫视面前银色的SLK AMG(奔驰的slk硬顶敞篷跑车系列的顶级车型）

“要不然？我可喜欢别人把车停在我家车库？！

Hunter尖锐的看了他一眼，一点也不欣赏那浓浓的讽刺意味，但他的注意很快回归到面前完美的机械上。像所有他这个年纪的男孩一样，他爱车，看到这么一辆梦幻的跑车让他内心飘飘然了。Sebastian确实很混蛋，但他对车显然品味绝佳。更显然的是，Kurt一点都没夸大Sebastian的财富。

车开动的一瞬间，高个模特十分得意，男孩努力试图掩饰（但悲惨的失败了）他惊叹开心过头的感觉，这奇怪的竟让他觉得讨喜，他随时都可以开口为此取笑男孩。

餐厅中，Hunter发现Sebastian说的一口流利法语。

当然了。

“所以你在上高中，”一点完单Sebastian就开口。Hunter注意到餐厅中的很多客人都认出了这位模特，彼此间低低私语着。他发誓几张桌子外的好几位女士在偷拍。

“嗯。”

“有女朋友吗？”

“没有。”

“男的呢？”

“告诉过你了，我是直的。”

“不，你说you weren’t remotely bi-curious.”

“一回事。“

”你英语是体育老师教的吗？“

“我、直、男。”Hunter澄清，抚着他的前额。他觉得自己将要头疼了。

“可不是。”

男孩点都不不喜欢对面那人脸上的笑，晚饭可能需要超出他所能的耐心。

到第5道菜时，Hunter对法国菜彻彻底底地不满了，他习惯于一家本地餐馆煎好的美味牛排或者是汉堡，而不是互相隔着那么长时间才送上来，一口就没的小份食物。

“模特不都该很小心吃的吗？”Hunter质疑，注意到Sebastian并没剩下什么。

“我新陈代谢快。”

晚餐吃完，Sebastian付账以后（很大方的小费），他们走回向车子。

“所以那个赌约，你还剩下几天？”Hunter问道，突然迫切想要打破慢慢降临的沉默。

”两、三周吧。”

“你赌了多少？”

“一千”

“wow”

“嗯，为了你我很乐意输掉的——”Sebastian拖长了音调戏，享受的看到男孩脸上一闪而过的不舒服。Hunter看起来对此又惊又怒。“别担心，小孩，”模特继续开口，咬着下唇不让自己笑出声来，“我才不喜欢小男孩。”

“我17了，”Hunter愤愤然反驳，然后意识到自己说的话后立即白了脸，“我不是说想让你，OK，操他的，never mind.”

Sebastian因为男孩慌乱的一面低声地笑。Hunter保持目不斜视，双眼里是明显的气愤。

“如果你想被当大人看，我是绝对可以。”模特戏谑的柔声说道，试图用语气里的性感让他的暂时房客更加不安。他现在完全可以看出Hunter和Kurt是一家子了。

“没兴趣。”Hunter勉强连贯地说 。

“你确定？回家后我可以教你一些简单基础的。”

“你卑鄙的只会带坏别人。”

Sebastian为男孩的回嘴大笑出声，他有点喜欢这小孩了。他周围总是跪地祈求他，随时准备拿走能从他那所获取的全部的人，有这么个可以简单打趣的人让他感觉新鲜。Kurt和Nick曾是这个名单上仅有的两个人。

“你真惹人喜爱,”高个模特轻声说，打转盘停在车库，Hunter不满地轻哼作为回应，敏捷地钻出车子。他们走进高级公寓楼时，Sebastian依旧露齿而笑，而hunter看起来相当的不开心。

“要喝一杯吗？”Sebastian提议，走向他的酒柜。他不满地发现几天前的“party”几乎清空了他的库存。

“我才17，” Hunter抗议，双手插进口袋。尽管他看起来有点坏男孩的外表和气质，他从来不未成年饮酒。

“所以？”

“你真心只会带坏别人。”

“开玩笑呢。我觉得Hummel不会开心我把他家宝贝表弟灌醉的。” Sebastian回应道，意识到他在找的酒早已不翼而飞了后合上了柜门。“未成年人饮酒是件非常非常糟糕的事情，”棕发模特努力试图摆出一个严肃的表情。

“我会谨记于心的，”Hunter回答，翻了个白眼。Sebastian再次轻笑。

“所以你为什么会来纽约？”

“短假。”

“然后你就决定来了？”

“差不多吧。”

“你像Hummel一样喜欢音乐剧吗？”

“不”

“购物？时尚？”

“也不，怎么了？”

“那我就完全想不到这儿有哪里适合你一个未成年小孩了。”Sebastian 若有所思，斜倚在柜子上。

“我自己可以安排的。”

“请记得家规第三条-不准带人回来。尤其是女孩。我对听异性恋情侣的墙角完全不感兴趣。虽然我确实好奇像你这样的直男为什么喜欢女人，说真的，哪里好了？”

Hunter以灼人的眼神瞪了年长的青年一眼，单手插进头发。

“我没——算了。”

Sebastian眨了眨眼，又眨了眨，然后张大了嘴看着男孩。他认识那个表情，从Kurt Hummel身上，当他问到他和Blaine睡了没。哦这可真是太棒了。

“wow,你可真是Kurt的表弟“

”什么？“

”这整个贞节问题是你们家的传统吗？“

”我不是处男，“Hunter激烈地反驳，这只让Sebastian证实了他的猜想。

”Right,我还喜欢大胸呢。你是在等那个特殊某人吗？真甜，”高个模特不屈不挠地取笑。少年看着他翘起的嘴唇，令人惊讶的竟然没回嘴。Sebastian惊讶地看着男孩低头看着脚尖，不知怎么的，让Sebastian心头涌上一股几乎从未感到过的感觉。

他其实感觉有点糟糕。

“Look，我只是在试试你的胆,好吗？”Sebastian轻叹着开口，“挺令人钦佩的，尽管我个人不是这种生活方式的粉。”

“…随便吧。”

“好吧，你要找我的话我就在这，”模特先生简短地告知，刷地走过青少年，他不太舒服，这是Sebastian不太喜欢的另一种感觉。

0

一个小时后，Sebastian找到了另一个会让他不舒服的原因。尽管和“处男”事件不是同一种。

Hunter只穿着一条简单的黑色男士背心，一条短裤在房子里游行，这难以想象的让他分神。他看过成打的男人穿的和他一模一样也没怎么在乎，但那小孩，耶稣啊，每次他宽广的肩膀、形状健美的二头肌绷紧的时候，还有他每次举手捋过头发时的动作！如此的不恰当，Sebastian喜怒交加。

为什么？Hunter本该是个小孩子，不是狂野春梦的意淫对象。Sebastian无法下决心如此屈服，尽管他困难地经历着被剥夺性自由。

“你真的17岁？”Sebastian从沙发中发来疑问，气恼地把他的手机扔到一边。

“呃，是的？”Hunter回答，眉头聚在一起，迷惑又烦恼。

“你确定。”

“是，我确定。为什么？”

“你看起来就不像。”

Hunter听到这句话的次数多得都数不过来。比他的大多数朋友提前进入青春期又不是他的错。即使在中学，他的身体都发育的很快。简单地说，他就是比他的同学肌肉更多身材更好。他不确定是因为军校的训练，还是因为遗传。他父亲也一直很健壮，几乎和他一般高。

“well，我就是，”Hunter反驳，试图控制他的脾气。他不确定Sebastian是真的好奇，还只是想激怒他。

“你考虑过当模特吗？”Sebastian问，让Hunter大吃一惊。

“什么？”

“你就非得让我重复一遍吗？我说，你有没有想过当模特。”

“没，怎么了。”

“你身材挺适合，”他说，上下打量着男孩的每一寸身体。无需多言，Hunter此时又是一阵不适。

“别盯着我。”

“害羞了？别自做多情，我很专业的，”Sebastian拖长音，享受着Hunter在他的观察下的局促不安。他可没在专业这部分撒谎。他习惯于研究其他人的面貌身体，尤其是有模特潜力的那些，想着他们在T台上的样子。至于Hummel的表弟，他完全可以想象出他在一只新款男香广告上的表现。或者是CK的新内衣宣传。两个都可以，尽管他倾向于后者。

Hunter尖刻地看他一眼，注意力回归到拿着的手机，假装并没有被不断投到他身上的目光干扰到。

“你下周应该和我一起去经济公司。”Sebastian不罢休。

“我又为什么要去？”

“去做过山车，你以为呢。”

hunter注意到Sebastian的讽刺十分扎人。

“我对当模特不感兴趣。”

“你又没有更好的事情做。我得去公司一趟，我还得看着你，所以别抱怨了跟我走。还有，哪门子直男会拒绝看Models的机会？”

Hunter含糊的嘟哝，眼神还黏在他的手机上。

“你不规矩的话我也不会告诉Kurt的。”Sebastian唱歌似的补充。

“谢天谢地”少年讽刺地回答，真的想知道，在他暂留的这段时间，他的大脑还要承受多少来自Sebastian的语言伤害。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 拖延症一时爽，一直拖一直爽。这就是我对ddl的态度了。  
> 拖了大半年，（3下）已合并。第三章补齐。  
> 我会告诉你们第5章我都翻译完了，然后第四章的前半部分稿子找不到了吗？绝望，不想再翻一遍。我可以直接发第5章吗

“那是 Kurt的表弟？”

Nick Duval也见过Finn，他对Kurt的家族得出了一个与Sebastian十分相似的结论，因此看到Hunter Clarington非常惊讶。他似乎是Kurt的一切反面。

“他17岁了？”

“很明显，”Sebastian回答，瞥了一眼在听音乐的青少年，做着Sebastian猜测的“这些年纪的小孩所热衷的”。

“那好吧，我猜你一定很高兴他还未成年，”Nick评论道，给他一个彼此心知肚明的暗怀鬼胎的笑。

“什么？”

“我敢肯定，法律限制是唯一能阻止你祸害那孩子的原因。他是Kurt的表弟绝对不足以阻止你。”

“他显然是直的，”模特回答，最后一个词打上了双引号强调。他的朋友挑起眉毛，回头盯着那个少年。

“真的吗？”Nick脱口而出，皱了皱鼻子。“几乎可以以假乱真。天，我的gay达一定弄错了。”

“Hn。我是不信，但不管怎样。还是对小男孩没兴趣。”

“他可算不上小男孩，”Nick哈哈大笑。

“你怎么在这里？你不该去勾引某个金发美人吗？”

“首先，我没想勾引Jeff。我们只是朋友，”Nick反驳道，忽略了他朋友不怎么性感的嗤之以鼻。“第二，我来这里是想看看Kurt的表弟是什么样子的。”

“现在你看过了。滚吧。”

“性剥夺是一件多糟糕的事情啊，”深褐色头发的帅哥小声感叹，向后靠在柔软的皮沙发上。

“不，我一直都是个混蛋，记得吗？”

“是的，但通常不会这么混。有他在身边一定很难过。”

“他甚至不在我的名单上。”

“嗯，嗯，你就接着自欺欺人吧。”

“现在你听起来像个恋童癖。”

“嘿，我又不是那个一直盯着他的人。”

“我就在这里，完全听得到你们两个的声音。”

两个成年人转身来看着Hunter，Hunter正盯着他们看，耳机被摘下戴在脖子上。Sebastian带着一种奇怪的满足感注意到，那少年白皙的皮肤上出现了淡淡的红晕。

“抱歉，只是Sebastian好像不能把视线从你身上移开。”

“哈，哈，好笑。滚开。”Sebastian干巴巴地回答。

“有人还没准备好面对真相。”

“我觉得我该找Jeff聊聊。”

“你敢，”Nick直起腰来，眼睛防御地眯成一条线。

“真的吗，Nick？我不敢？”Sebastian嘲弄着，把手机在他的好友面前晃晃。高个模特在一次友好的社交聚会上给Nick和Jeff牵了线，Jeff是他公司的一名新实习生。这两人相处得很好，Nick喜欢Jeff害羞却又活泼的个性，Jeff被Nick轻松有趣的态度所吸引。Sebastian注意到，这两天他们经常经常在一起，这只意味着一件事，真的。

Sebastian可不会放弃潜在的敲诈把柄。

“好吧，你没有在视奸你好友的一个未成年表弟。”

Hunter张嘴，想提醒另两人他仍在听力范围内，最终只是摇了摇头。他表哥真的很需要找些新朋友。

“嘿，你今晚要去参加那个聚会吗？”Nick问，突然换了个话题。Sebastian意兴阑珊地瞥了他一眼，耸了耸肩。

“拜托，你一定得来。”

“这又是为什么？”

“因为我也要去。”

“你会成为一名伟大的律师的。”

“闭嘴。而且，大家都期待你去。”

“每个人都有谁？”

“天，我不知道……也许纽约一半的男人？那些心碎成千百万块的人？”

“别再那么戏剧和矫情了，Duval。还有，不是你告诉我不要再见他们的人吗？”

“否则我会接到更多的讨厌的电话，”Nick抱怨道。“但无论如何，我会去，Jeff，Blaine也去。我们已经有一段时间没一起玩儿了，我想是时候让我们大醉一场。”

“你真的认为我会在赌注结束之前去聚会吗，充斥着酒精和大量心甘情愿的男同？”Sebastian怒气冲冲地朝厨房走去，给自己倒了一杯水。

“迎难直上，接受挑战嘛？”

“Nick·Duval，你真操蛋。还有我这么说不是因为性剥夺。”

“我知道。你就爱我这个。嘿，Hunter，你想一起去吗？”

“我才17岁。”

“嗯，挺好？所以，你想一起来吗？”

Sebastian喝了一口水，告诉他：“他不搞未成年饮酒那套。”

“哦，哇，你还真是Kurt的亲戚。好吧，你不是非得喝，”Nick补充道。“另外，这差不多是一个私人聚会，所以你进去完全没问题。”

Hunter犹豫了一会儿，更多的是因为他不觉得晚上和这两人一起出去会结局很好，而不是考虑到违法的可能性。唯一让他觉得这勉强算一个好主意的是，他无聊的要死。

哦，还有Kurt一直一直谈论着Blaine是多么整洁漂亮，有绅士风度，有责任感和所有的此类褒义词。他对这家伙究竟怎样很好奇，而且，他相信他能让他们远离麻烦。

“行啊，听起来很有趣，”Hunter回答说，他的声音中有一丝丝的警惕。Sebastian微微一笑。晚上会比他原来想的更有趣。

0

Sebastian很难相信，一个简单的灰色钮扣衬衫在一个凡人身上可以看起来如此荒谬的好。但，就在眼前，Hunter穿着，看起来比一个该死的高中生所允许的更性感。另一方面，Hunter忍不住注意到Sebastian穿着一个浅蓝蓝色的纽扣衬衣，袖子卷到了肘部，看上去十分漂亮。模特的穿着和自我展示方式很随意，但很时髦，不知怎么地让人恼火。

“准备好走了吗？”Sebastian拉长音地说，尽量不让自己的眼睛停留在Hunter衬衫的布料是如何紧紧地贴在他那仿佛雕刻的胸部肌肉上的。

“是的，”Hunter轻声回答，摸到他的后口袋，他的钱包就在那里。

“记住，如果有怪蜀黍给你糖果，你就走开。”

Hunter在上车前不高兴地看了模特一眼。

他们两个来到俱乐部时，Nick、Jeff和Blaine已经在外面等着了。由于Kurt生动的描述，Hunter立刻认出了Blaine。

“棒极了。你们来了，”Nick开口。“这是Jeff，这是Blaine。你表哥的男朋友。伙计们，这是Hunter，Kurt的表弟。”

“很高兴见到你，”Hunter礼貌地打招呼，和另外两个人握手。

“哇，你看起来不像Kurt，”Blaine笑着说。

“经常有人这么说。”

“我很抱歉不能让你住在我的地方。只是我通常不在家，而且-”

“没关系，真的”Hunter插嘴道，立刻喜欢上了他表哥的男朋友。他似乎是这个小组织中唯一一个有理智的人。至于Jeff，有待观察。

“但我很高兴终于见到你，”Blaine补充说。

“是的，我也是。”

“好吧，我们现在可以进去吗？我需要喝一杯，”Sebastian打断了他的话，催着大家进去。模特打头，他们很快就进入了俱乐部。Hunter觉得Sebastian当然在贵宾名单上。

俱乐部里已经挤满了酗酒的人，他们要么在喧闹的音乐中跳舞，要么疯狂地调情。Hunter可以看到，有些人正忙着在附近黑暗和不那么黑暗的角落里亲热。他跟着其他人来到一张宽敞的桌子旁（当然了），桌子装饰成奢华的中东风格。

几分钟后，桌子上摆满酒杯。

几分钟后，又是新的一轮。

Hunter被其他人喝酒的方式惊到了。尤其是Blaine，因为他看起来并不像是那种人。又几杯后，少年可以看到桌子周围的醉汉们不同的酒品了。

Nick大笑不止，更加吵闹了。Jeff不停地咯咯笑，搂着Nick。Blaine变得非常活跃，跳个不停，只有当“他的歌”响起时，他才停下来用尽全身气息地唱。至于Sebastian呢？他只是变得更性感了。

在他们喝酒时，Sebastian解开了衬衫上的几个扣子，露出了他那紧绷的胸膛，供观众一飨。他的头发有点乱，因为他的手指下意识地在发间穿梭，脸颊微微泛红，呼吸比平时更重。

还有他的眼睛。

他那性感的眼睛是如此迷人和有力，仅仅坐在Sebastian旁边，Hunter就突然感到紧张。然而，模特先生似乎根本没有注意他的状态，因为他在点更多的酒。

“嘿，我们去跳舞吧！”Blaine喊道，想把Sebastian和Hunter都随他拖到舞池里。Jeff和Nick热情地点头，跟着走了。一到舞池，Blaine就夹在深发帅哥和金发帅哥中跳舞，这就意味着桌边Hunter被留下和Sebastian在一起了。

“享受一点点（live a little），不是吗？”Hunter僵住了，Sebastian在他耳边懒懒地说，他的脊骨从上到下一阵颤抖。Hunter还没来得及说一句话回应，Sebastian的手就已经放在他的屁股上了，拉着他的身体，互相贴近对方。接着，模特开始随着音乐的bass音轻舞，臀部摇摆，以一种几乎是催眠的方式，嘴唇上带着懒散的傻笑。

Hunter之后会把这归咎于Sebastian的呼吸中浓重的酒精使他醉了。那双平时顽皮的绿眼睛满载着比他所能想象的更多的吸引力，深深地迷住了他，他们似乎每一秒都在剥下他的衣服。

正是在这一刻，Hunter开始明白为什么有那么多的男人和女人对Sebastian产生了欲望。即使他们知道心碎在所难免，也要追求他。它甚至无关性或性别。

Sebastian是即使是最强大的药物也不能给予的至高的欢愉。它就在那里，厚实而不动摇，锐利的，但又像一团烟雾一样笼罩着。

Hunter轻颤，他感觉到Sebastian的呼吸喷洒在在他的脖子上，温暖而沉重。他能闻到模特身上的古龙水，混合着只有Sebastian·Smythe才有的强烈而独特的气味。它在Hunter的脑海里留下了一层白色的薄雾。Sebastian的一切都让人难以抗拒。

年轻人从年长者身边拉开，用他的身体系统里残留的理智，该庆幸他那天晚上没沾酒精。他需要离开。迅速地。于是，他推开拥挤的俱乐部人群，冲出去，凉爽的夜晚空气在欢迎着他。

几秒钟后，他感到一只手轻轻地搭在他的肩膀上。他惊讶地转过身来，发现面对的是Blaine时，放松下来，Blaine注视着他，眼中是明显的关切。

“嘿，你还好吧？我刚看见你跑开了……没事吧？”

“是的，我很好。只是需要一些新鲜空气。”

“你确定吗？你需要我带你回Sebastian家吗？我要帮你把他找来吗？”

“不，我没事。我很快就回来。谢谢。”

“给，我给你我的电话号码，你可以打电话或发短信，如果你有需要，”Blaine说，从口袋里拿出他的手机。Kurt会杀了我，如果我让你出事的话，”他加上一个顽皮的微笑，赢得了一个来自少年的笑声。

交换完号码后，Blaine独自回到俱乐部，尽管很不情愿。Sebastian仍站在同一个地方，目瞪口呆，看着Blaine，好像在等待一个解释。

“他说他需要呼吸点新鲜空气，”Blaine压着喧闹的音乐喊。Sebastian皱起了眉头作为回应，一点也不相信。“他说他很快就回来。”

模特耸了耸肩，朝酒吧走去，寻找酒精。他突然需要喝一杯，他觉得Hunter会知道如何开车，会带他回家。

“嘿，Sebastian。有日子没见你了。”

Sebastian转过身来，看到一张有些熟悉的脸，但他没法把脸和名字对上号。他猜想是他众多一夜情中的一个。这家伙长得足够帅气，但他真的没有心情。

“听着，你很英俊，但今晚不行。”

“别这样，”神秘人继续说，向模特靠得更近了。

“退后，好吗？”Sebastian警告说，已经很恼火了。他只是想再喝点酒，而不是有人来倒贴他。还有那孩子到底哪儿去了？

“你怎么这么贱 ？”那男人皱着眉头，粗暴地拉着Sebastian的胳膊。

“放手，”模特强烈地嘘声，一点都不喜欢被人摆布。

“你不是傲吗，高高在上的，”那人继续说，酒精引起的怒火在他的眼睛里充斥。“你猜怎么着，也许我会让你变成我的婊子。”

“做梦去吧，混蛋。现在放手，”Sebastian又试了一次，把胳膊往后拉。当他意识到自己醉到没平时那么有力气时，他的怒容加深了。

“我就不会那么确定。”

Sebastian被拉着手臂朝向厕所，他继续用力地推搡，他清楚地意识到事情的发展不妙，他也绝不可能让事情就这么发生。他四处张望寻找他的朋友，但在快速移动的人群中找不到任何熟悉的面孔。

Sebastian本能地踢前面的那个人，正中踢在膝盖弯。那人跌跌撞撞地跪倒在地，把Sebastian也拽倒了。模特儿骂着，试图掰开那只手，但无济于事。只是那男人现在更恼火了。一切都很快变成了一场灾难，没一个人神志清醒意识到发生了什么。

然后一切都在一片模糊中发生了。直到Sebastian看到那个人在地板上被打得不省人事，他才意识到Hunter不知从哪里冒出来，把人打的有进气没出气。模特震惊地眨了几下眼睛，转向了Hunter，Hunter看起来奇怪地镇定，尽管他刚刚做了些什么。

注意到人群在对他们指指点点、窃窃私语（大喊大叫），Hunter怒气冲冲地抓住Sebastian的手腕，把人拖出了俱乐部。但一到外面就放开了手。

“我的骑士，穿着闪亮的盔甲，”Sebastian顽皮地对那个少年喊道，他完全没有被这句话逗到。

“那不是开玩笑的，”Hunter反驳道，他眯起眼睛看着另一个人。

“我知道，”Sebastian微笑着回答。“但你救了我。”

“天哪，你醉得厉害。我要带你回家。”

“是的，老妈，”Sebastian嘲讽地说。“拜托，那没什么大不了的。这种屎事总是发生的。我们回去吧。”

“总是？”那少年怀疑地问道。“而你还想进去？”

“但现在我有你来保护我。”

“你才应该是这里的成年人！”

“所以我小酌几杯而你没有。”

“你不是微醺，你喝醉了。不行，我们要回去了，”亨特要求道，如果需要的话，他准备拽着高个子的头发。夜色变得越来越危险了，他不觉得自己能接着忍受看着Sebastian了。这让他想到了下一个问题，为什么他一开始要看着Sebastian呢。一旦他们安全到家，他就必须把这个问题想清楚。

“好的，小子。我告诉他们一声。”

“我来给Blaine发短信。只是……把钥匙给我。”

“你知道我的车要多少钱，对吧？如果你把它弄坏了……”Sebastian唱歌般嘲弄着。老实说，他一点不在乎维修费。他付得起，他知道这一点，但看到孩子脸上闪过一丝恐惧，还是很有趣的。

“钥匙，”Hunter伸出手来要道。模特低低地笑，然后把钥匙放在男孩的手掌上。Hunter给Blaine发了一封短信，解释说Sebastian醉到丧失自理能力，他们得先回家。

他们到家时，房主已经副驾上睡的不省人事了。Hunter大声叹气，知道他可能得把那个高个子男人一路抬进屋去。他怎么把自己卷到一堆糟心事儿里的，他完全不懂。

“Sebastian，起来，”Hunter试图用手轻轻推另一个人。Sebastian呻吟着，咕哝着说些不连贯的话，但没有睁开眼睛。

“该死的，”这孩子咕哝着下车。然后他走到另一边，皱着眉头打开了门。Hunter把Sebastian手臂搭过脖子，用另一只胳膊紧实有小心地搂住Sebastian的背，把他扶了出来，Sebastian几乎靠在他身上。少年发誓模特要为此付出昂贵的代价。

Hunter把车门踢上，完全不在乎是否会留下印子，他把另一个人拖进了屋子里，试图忽略脖子上的温暖呼吸。他不喜欢Sebastian对他的奇怪影响，即使他醉的昏迷。Hunter猛地拉开Sebastian的卧室门，继续把高个子男人拖到那张宽敞的床上去。然后，他把喝醉的模特粗暴地扔到床上，结果自己也被拖倒，归功于紧紧缠他脖子上的那对有力的胳膊。

“Ow,哎哟！艹！Hunter骂出声，他的脸刚刚猛烈地撞到了Sebastian结实到难以置信的胸膛。他相当肯定明天早上自己的右颧骨上会有一块完完整整的紫色瘀伤。那个少年摸索着试图借力站起来时，注意到Sebastian就是不肯轻易放手。

“Sebastian，放手，”Hunter命令，想知道这个模特是否能懂他在说什么。Sebastian显然比他最初看起来要更醉了，因为他在咯咯笑。Sebastian·Smythe在咯咯笑。虽然Hunter只认识他几天时间，但他也知道咯咯笑对于模特来说有多不同寻常。

当Sebastian不肯松手时，Hunter费劲把他的四肢撬开，坐了起来，严厉地看着床上的那个人。他想象中的纽约俱乐部一游可不是这样。当然，和Sebastian出去玩注定让他的理智在疯狂边缘反复横跳。

以及你的性取向。

Hunter对他那恼人的内心声音咆哮着，并迅速地把它赶走了。

那少年气得怒气冲冲，瞥了一眼Sebastian，他现在在床上蜷成一团，睡地心满意足。挫败地叹气，Hunter给他脱掉鞋子，随意地扔在地板上。这真的很荒谬……他才自己应该是那个疯狂的不服管教的青少年，成天惹麻烦，到处惹祸。让Sebastian，这个成年人，在费心给他收拾烂摊子。但显然整个都颠倒了。

奇怪的是，Hunter意识到也许他并没有像他应该的那样讨厌它。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3已补全，请去上一章看。
> 
> 所以我找不到前半部分的稿子是重新翻译了遍。
> 
> 于是没有beta,没有beta,没有beta.

第二天早上对Sebastian来说一点都不有趣，他宿醉严重，只希望来个人把他打晕。他低声咒骂，害怕声音高到一定分贝以上会导致大脑爆炸。又给自己几分钟的时间恢复头脑，模特先生慢慢地从床上爬起来，径直冲了个澡，迫不及待地先洗掉昨天残留的恶心感。

他真的喝了那么多吗？

很明显，试图避免一夜情与不受控制的饮酒有关。他已经很久没这样的头疼欲裂了。现在他想起了为什么他总是控制摄入酒。

洗完澡感觉好多了，Sebastian漫步走出房间，空气中弥漫着食物的温暖味道。有人在做饭，不是他，那就意味着…

“嘿，小子，”Sebastian半笑着打招呼，注意到Hunter在厨房里忙得不可开交。少年停下脚步，用一种不那么友好的眼神瞥了Sebastian一眼，然后把注意力转回炉子上。

“有吃的吗？”模特毫不知耻地问道，砰地坐在厨房柜台旁边的吧台长凳上。Hunter尖锐地看了一眼，但还是给了他一个盘子。

“给。油性食物据说能解宿醉，”Hunter咕哝着，递给Sebastian一盘炒鸡蛋和很多培根。“那边有烤面包，”他指了指烤面包机，它看起来还很新。“冰箱里有橙汁。”

“你能做个乖孩子，给我拿个杯子吗？”Sebastian故作腼腆地问道，嘴里塞着一大块熏肉，拼命眨着大眼睛。Hunter翻了个白眼，但还是照做了，用力关上了冰箱门。模型接过杯子时咯咯地笑。

“你把我安全带回家，还做了早餐。嫁我好吗？”Sebastian开玩笑地说着，喝了一口橙汁。少年甚至没有费心回答这个问题，而是继续给自己的盘子添吃的。

“妈的，我昨晚喝了多少，”模特咕哝着，突然一阵头痛刺穿了他的脑袋。

“没喝死你，”Hunter讽刺地哼了一声，塞了一叉子炒鸡蛋。

“哈，哈。有趣。总有一天，你会长大，明白我们成年人为什么喝酒。”

“很怀疑。”

“你真可爱，”Sebastian假笑着反驳道。

“你们模特还可以吃熏肉吗？”Hunter问，这个想法突然出现在他的脑海里。但他本没想把这个问题大声说出来。

“这个吧，你在给我前应该考虑的，”Sebastian笑着回答，然后又往嘴里塞了一块咸肉。

“那你干嘛要吃？”

“因为是你做的，亲爱的，”模特回答说，Hunter猜是调情和嘲笑的混合体。“我已经告诉过你了。代谢快。”

“我倒要看看你是不是永远吃不胖。”

“这样的时刻提醒我你确实是库尔特的亲戚。总之，今天天气很好。我们该做点什么。”

“比如？”Hunter小心翼翼地问，不确定他是否喜欢事情的走向。

“我是不是应该带你去观光或什么的？”

“太累了。”

“你都没有喝酒。”

“但我昨天整晚都忙着拖你回家。”

“想象一下，如果我们这么做，你会有多累——哦，等等，对不起，你的处女耳朵听不得太露骨的话。”

Hunter一脸厌恶地瞥模特一眼。

“你都不需要去工作吗？”

“我在休息，记得吗？告诉你什么。我得在几个小时内赶到某个地方。你为什么不跟我一起，然后我们可以改天再旅旅游。”

“你要去哪？”

“惊喜。”

“那我们要去哪？”

“把你卖到黑市去，天呐。”

“你就不能告诉我要去哪里吗？”

“那乐趣何在？”

“哦，你不神神鬼鬼都已经够有趣的。”

“嘴真甜。总之，给我点时间准备出门迎接阳光。“谢谢你的早餐，亲爱的，”Sebastian在回到房间前向年轻人眨了眨眼。至于Hunter，他想知道Sebastian是否记得昨晚发生的一切。如果是的话，他真的很擅长隐藏。

0

“你认真的？”

Hunter不知道是惊讶还是恼怒。

他发现自己站在曼哈顿郊外的动物收容所前。

“我试着挤时间每周都来这里做志愿者，”Sebastian漫不经心地告知他，走进大门，Hunter可以看出模特是中心常客。所有在那里工作的人都友好地向他挥手致意，此起彼伏的狗叫猫叫、摇尾巴和其他那些，以表示很高兴再次见到他。

Hunter对此印象深刻。他开始从另一个角度看待Sebastian了。所以这个混蛋终究还是有心的。

“嗨，Seb！”一位中年妇女走近他们。

“嗨，Jen。”

“你一定是Hunter了，”Jen开口说。“我想握手，但手现在有点脏。不管怎样，谢谢你来帮忙。Sebastian告诉我你很喜欢动物，真的很想帮忙。”

哦，他是吗。

Hunter脸上笑得有点僵，尽力保持礼貌，而不是掐住Sebastian的喉咙。他到底什么毛病，总是自行其是自作主张？幸运的是，关于他喜欢动物的部分是真实的。尤其是猫。

“来吧，让我们开始吧，”Sebastian开始说，脸上露出一个心知肚明的假笑。Hunter微笑着，咬牙切齿并希望Jen没注意到。几分钟后，这名少年站在一些笼子前面，等着给几只狗好好的洗澡澡。Sebastian站在旁边，忙着撸毛安抚一只金毛和其他品种的串串。

等到Sebastian不再ABB式（比如乖狗狗，洗澡澡，原文baby-talk）地讲话时（Hunter发现它既令人毛骨悚然又微微讨喜），两个人站在浴缸里，以及他们要帮忙洗澡的最后一只狗，它显然并不怎么喜欢水。

“你就不能把它控住？”Sebastian问道，把水重新打开，将喷头指向湿透的动物。

“它好大只。”

“别娘唧唧的。”

“但他又湿又滑。该死的，我觉得我坚持不住了要。”

“嗯，学会开黄腔了。”

Hunter面无表情，然后厌恶地张开嘴。Sebastian只是大笑了起来，洗掉了狗的香波。

“Alright，好孩子，”Sebastian咕哝着，跳出浴缸，让狗有机会甩掉水。Hunter照着做，然后看着模特用毛巾擦干动物。

Hunter忍不住注意到Sebastian微笑的样子。不是自以为是的或顽皮的那种。这是一个真正快乐的笑，发自内心。在模特的脸上看到它几乎是不现实的。尽管他拒绝承认，但Sebastian笑起来很好看。几乎照亮了整个房间。

Hunter如此专注于这种感慨，他没有看到Sebastian捡起淋浴头指向他。当他注意到身处险境时，已为时太晚。温暖的水直冲他的脸。

“什么鬼！”Hunter生气地喊道，躲开了水流。Sebastian只是大笑着，水继续喷洒着男孩。

“停下！艹！”

“打嘴巴，狗狗还在听呢，”Sebastian温柔可爱的语气说道，把水关掉了。Hunter难以置信地盯着另一个人，他已经开始讨厌衬衫湿漉漉紧贴在身上的感觉。而无论Sebastian是什么毛病，他都愿意花自己钱给他聘个治疗师。

“我是对的。你湿身很好看，”模特继续以一种夸张地欣赏表情上下打量着他。Hunter怒目而视，抢了一条新毛巾开始擦干自己。然后他停了下来，在心里地得意地笑。他才不要自己一个人。

Hunter猛地冲向淋浴头并将其抢走，恰恰赶在Sebastian之前。他调到最大水量并直接指向模特。毋庸置疑，Sebastian很快全身都湿了，他大骂出声，像Hunter之前一样。

“如果你是想我脱衣服，”Sebastian开口，用双手梳理湿漉漉的头发。 “你直说就好。”

“天，我怎么没想到。”

“好吧，好吧，如果你坚持的话，”Sebastian嘲弄地说，单手把他T恤拉过头顶。

“等等，什么？你脱什么衬衫？”Hunter问道，脸上有一种轻微的惊恐。尽管他猜Sebastian身材非常健美（作为一个模特和正常男人），但他真的没有想到会如此，塑性完美的肌肉，雕刻般的胸膛和难以置信的腹肌。他在军事学院看过许多人换衣服，但没有一个能这么吸引人。Sebastian赤裸的躯干上的雀斑不知怎么的开始让他神经紧张。

“哦，我不知道，也许是因为有人冲我一身水？把你衣服给我。我拿去烘干。”

Hunter盯着对方，好像模特刚刚要他自砍左臂一样。Sebastian翻了个白眼，重心换到另一只脚。

“Look，我不会因为你没穿上衣就拍照或骚扰你。克服自己Get over yourself.。你生病了Kurt会骂死我。”

“行吧，”Hunter简短地回答，也脱掉了他的衬衫，试图不像他实际上感觉的那样在意。他有点期待Sebastian发表评论，但模特只是拿起衬衫走出房间，并叫Hunter把狗带回烘干室。

Sebastian到烘干机前猜大声呼出一口气。如果看到Hunter穿一件黑色背心算是很不妙，那看到他半裸就更糟了。他还不够买烟的法定年龄却如此性感真的很不公平。尽管Sebastian行为粗暴，他仍然有道德感。根据法律，他真的不应该幻想着舔掉Hunter身上滑过的水滴。

在大力摔上烘干机后，Sebastian回到干燥室，发现Hunter正在努力使用吹风机。少年专心的样子让他笑了起来。 Hunter从令人兴奋的性感到非常可爱的转变毫不费力，确实令人费解。

0

当他们回到家时，Hunter已经筋疲力尽了。谁会想到在宠物收容所做志愿者会这么费劲呢。

“晚餐吃什么？” Sebastian问道，咚的一下瘫在沙发上。 Hunter瞥了他一眼，皱着眉头。

“你为什么问我？”

“因为是你做饭。”

“我为什么要做饭？”

“因为我才不要做。”

“太糟糕了，因为我也不做，”Hunter肆无忌惮petulantly地回答，直视前方的电视机，尽管还黑屏着呢。

“我是模特。你会先饿死的。”

Hunter抿嘴，清楚这是真的。他还在长，他需要食物，该死的Sebastian门清得很

“我不会做饭。”

“最好快点学。”

“或者我们可以订外卖。”

“我看起来像会吃外送披萨的吗？”

Hunter用尖锐的眼神看了模特一眼。

你生气的时候看起来很辣，”Sebastian拖长声音说道，彻底享受着Hunter假装迅速将注意力转回到电视上的样子。 “你在菜单上吗？”

“你怎么受得了你自己。”（双关，你自己一个人怎么过的，原文How do you live with yourself.）

“非常好。正如你所看到。”

“我不确定。”

“你伤到我了。总之，你想要些什么？”

“什么？”

“吃的。懂？消耗卡路里转化为有用的能量？”

“你总要这么混蛋吗？”

“也不是。所以你要什么？”

“比萨。”

“那就是披萨了。”

“我以为你不吃披萨。”

“但你想吃。”

“你的是什么 - ”Hunter停下说了一半的句子，手指捋着头发。 Sebastian不管是善良还是混蛋，都莫名让他感到沮丧。最终，两人决定吃披萨，Hunter点单，因为显然Sebastian不乐意动。几分钟后，这名青少年发现自己带着外卖盒回到客厅，被安排的明明白白。

“想看点什么吗？” Sebastian懒洋洋地问，从厨房带来杯子。

“电影？”

“才不，我原指望我们拿着披萨去外面看毒品交易怎么黄了然后一场大战呢。”

“你们gay都要这么冷嘲热讽的吗？”

“不，你让我超常发挥。”

Hunter噘起嘴唇，发现继续谈话是徒劳的。他打开了盒子，拿起一片新鲜出炉的披萨。该死的，New York人真的很会做披萨。

“哪部电影？”Sebastian问道，在Hunter旁边的沙发坐下来。

“随便。”

“现在的青少年真是犹犹豫豫。”

“你还没那么老。”

“我在你这个年纪的时候......”Sebastian开口然后停了下来，戏谑地笑。“如果你在接下来的一分钟还没决定好，”模特指着他的DVD收藏，“屏幕上就会播gay porn了。”

Hunter厌恶地皱着鼻子，但还是走向货架。Sebastian似乎是一个狂热的电影爱好者，因为房间里DVD多的足够出租。

电影放一半，他们面前的咖啡桌上的披萨盒已经空了。Sebastian瞥了一眼那个少年，发现他疲倦地沉沉睡去。模特低声笑了起来，想起他高中时也是吃那么多还睡不够。

Sebastian看着Hunter的嘴巴张开，发出轻轻地不连贯的哼声。虽然Hunter乍看起来20多岁，但他仍然是个男孩，而Sebastian可以看到青春期的明显痕迹。他的脸上带着一些天真和自由，这让Sebastian怀念他年轻的时候。

Hunter咕哝着，因为他的洞穴如此微弱地皱起了眉头，但他立刻放松了，一个舒适的笑容。Sebastian饶有兴趣地看着，慢慢地拿出手机。他没办法错过这个。这个模特对自己洋洋得意，转过身来拍了一张快照，因为Hunter歪嘴傻笑熟睡的样子笑得不可自制。

当Sebastian将手机放回口袋时，他觉得有什么东西重重落在他的肩膀上。他惊讶地本能向肩膀看去，Hunter的柔软的头发蹭在他的脸上，痒痒的。少年靠在他身边，睡得可香了，模特忍不住轻笑着摇头。他掏回手机，拍下他们一起的照片。他绝对会给Hunter看这张照片，然后欣赏他脸上的惊惧表情。

保存照片后把手机扔到一边，Sebastian轻轻地将Hunter的头放在肩膀上，小心翼翼地靠在沙发上。没有人有枕着Sebastian Smythe睡着的特权，但是他决定给Hunter Clarington破个小例。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一下更两章多是不是该夸夸我。求评论让我知道这个圈还没凉透。
> 
> 没beta，为所有错误道歉。
> 
> 这章有少量语言上的侮辱。

“这他妈的是什么？”

Hunter咆哮着盯着被磁石吸在冰箱上的不怎么讨喜的他的睡照。

“连自己的脸都不认识啦？” Sebastian咕哝着，又塞了一片葡萄柚进嘴里。

“我当然知道，它见鬼的在这儿干什么？”

“你生气的时候真可爱。别拿掉。这是我难过时的快乐源泉。”

当Hunter抢走照片时，Hunter怒气冲冲地咆哮着。“你什么时候拍的？”

“显然在你睡觉时。”

青少年皱起眉头，开始将照片撕成碎片。他下楼来吃早餐，发现Sebastian已经起了，小口啃着各式各样的水果。简短的问早，他走向冰箱拿泡麦片的牛奶时，发现了冰箱上的特别装饰。

Sebastian看着那个很慌乱的青少年，吃吃地笑。他无法决定哪个更好，照片还是Hunter的反应。

“我睡觉时你进我房间了？”

“不，你在沙发上睡着了。公共领域，小家伙。”

“你真的很有毛病。”

“至少我睡姿不像那样。吃水果吗？”

“这是我第一次看你像模特一样吃东西。”

“多亏你的堂兄。”

“什么？”

“公主殿下要我下周走他的T台，我可不想看起来在吃正常食物。”

“你不是新陈代谢快吗？”

“完美需要的不仅仅是基因，小子。而且我昨晚吃了披萨。”

“听一个大男人这样说话真的很困扰。”

“苹果？” Sebastian再次提议，把他的碗推向另一人。 Hunter小心翼翼地看着它，摇了摇头。

“我吃麦片就好。”

“你都在哪里找到的？”

“厨房。还能在哪？”

“我不记得曾经买过麦片。”

“好吧，它就在其中一个柜子里。”

“那一定是Nick了。”

“你不吃麦片吗？”

“这样的身材不是靠吃水果圈的。是的，肯定是尼克了。他总是在我家留下gay cereal，从来也不吃完它。”

“同性恋麦片是什么鬼？”

“你现在吃的那个。”

“我为什么还（要问呢）......”

“所以今天计划去哪？”

“我不知道。我又不住这里。”

“人们不再谷歌了吗？”

Hunter怒目而视，但没有说什么。他把一满勺麦片塞进嘴里。

“出门的好天气。我们去中央公园，然后从那儿出发吧。”

青少年盯着模特。在所有地方中，他没想到Sebastian会建议公园。自然，绿色，阳光和清新空气......这样的事情就是与这个瘦长的男人不搭。

“随你。”

“我们一个小时后走。除非你需要更多的时间给你乱糟糟的头发做造型。”

Hunter干吧吧地笑了起来，继续吃着他的早餐，他的目光锁在麦片盒上，忙着假装在读食物成分。今天早上，他以顿悟醒来。也就是说，他终于想明白Sebastian就像一只蜜蜂。如果你保持静止毫无反应，他们会飞走，而不是在你的耳边不停地嗡嗡作响。如果你有所反应，他们叮你一口，留下不必要的痛苦。

大约一个半小时后，他们站在中央公园的中间，Sebastian的头发梳了起来,一副Hunter估计贵到吓人的太阳镜架在他的鼻子上，看起来不可避免地像一个模特，。

当Hunter在公园里闲逛时，他不得不承认这是一个美丽的地方。天气很好，就像Sebastian说的那样。他忍不住注意到周围追着飞盘或棒子的狗狗们。Sebastian发现Hunter正看着一只金毛猎犬追着一只飞盘，并在半空中咬住它。他立刻环顾四周，漫步到一根丢在地上的棍子旁。脸上是狡猾的笑，模特把捡棍子起来，大喊一声。

“嘿Hunter！”  
“什么？”青少年呻吟着，转向声音的方向，并不喜欢被打断。

“给，接住！”Sebastian把棍子扔过年轻人时喊道。Hunter眨着眼睛，想明白Sebastian再搞什么把戏后皱起眉头。

“滚开，”Hunter反驳道，然后把注意力还给金毛猎犬，对Sebastian在他身后笑的声音充耳不闻。

“Aw，你真不好玩。”

“我又不是狗狗。”

“我可以让你成为我的婊子，你知道。”

“闭嘴。”

“我会给你戴黑项圈。哦，真棒。”

“你晚上睡觉不会良心不安吗？”

“你为什么不来我的床上，自己找出答案？”

“滚你的。”

“差不多的动作吧。”  
Hunter抿紧嘴唇，提醒自己“蜜蜂原则”。只时候 Sebastian 更难摆脱罢了。两人继续前进，除了大部分短暂的侮辱之外，没有多说什么。 Sebastian 好像心情很好，随意哼着小调（包括Akon的大热单曲，同时暗示性的看这个少年），而Hunter则试图不动用武力的欣赏风景。

“冰淇淋吃吗？” Sebastian 发现不远处有一辆冰淇淋车。Hunter只是警惕地盯着他，想知道这是否是一个新的陷阱问题。

“你家乡没有冰淇淋？”

“当然有了。”

“所以你到底要不要？”

“要吧。”

“什么口味？”

“香草。”

“你去那边的那条长凳上。我想坐一会儿。”

“行吧。”

Hunter看着Sebastian漫步到冰淇淋车边，踩着他的步子像在天桥上一样。几分钟后，模特回来了，手里拿着一个冰淇淋。

“你的呢？”Hunter接过甜筒时问道。

“我节食，记得吗？”

“那你为什么......”

“你说你想吃。”

“是，但是-”

“吃你的吧，” Sebastian打断他，然后他趴在青少年旁边的长凳上。Hunter沉默地吃着，快速偷瞥了一眼模特，他的头后仰靠在长凳椅背上，闭着眼睛。Sebastian睡着了吗？

“这个长椅真TMD不舒服，”Sebastian突然咕哝道，让Hunter惊讶地呛了一下。男孩正要回嘴，Sebastian挪着身子躺倒，头枕在Hunter的膝盖上

“你见鬼的在干什么？”Hunter难以置信地咆哮着，紧紧抓着蛋筒。

“ Sebastian的小睡时间。”

“在我把你扔掉之前起来。”

“如果我摔断脖子悲惨死去，那都怪你。”

“说真的，起来。现在，”Hunter嘘声警告，注意到有几个女孩指着他们咯咯地笑，还互相窃窃私语。他觉得他从没有这么尴尬。

“5分钟，”Sebastian低声说，他的唇边是懒散的笑。

“不，没有5分钟。起来，”Hunter再次抗议，但毫无回应。Sebastian已经睡软了，脸上是放松的笑，胸口平缓地起伏。Hunter想推开这个模特，但决定就这样吧。如果他确实伤到Sebastian怎么办？这家伙都让他留在他家了。而且好吧，他确实得到了冰淇淋。他觉得他可以忍受5分钟的羞耻，而不是忘恩负义混蛋透顶。

Hunter只是很高兴纽约没人认识他。

几分钟静静地过去了，Hunter低着头，数着秒。

“跟你讲了我会让你乖乖听话，”Sebastian突然张口，他的眼睛仍然闭着，但他的嘴唇伸展成一个标志性的自鸣得意的假笑。

“你M-”

0

Hunter觉得很不自在。

不到5分钟前，Sebastian的房子一片宁静，Hunter懒洋洋地刷手机上的新闻，模特正在切苹果。门铃响时，Sebastian指使少年去查看，当他打开门的时候，一个女人站在那，穿着紧身红裙和一双对脊椎绝无好处的高跟鞋。

那女人开口就问他是谁，他不满地反问“你又是谁？”

这答案显然让她很不满，因为她用精修的手将他推到一边，然后直接走进房子，好像她拥有这地方一样。然后一连串的事件发生了，充满愤怒的话语被抛出，Hunter只能听出一句句咒骂和侮辱，用词之恶毒即使是他也印象深刻。

而现在，这女人，她的名字显然是Santana，冲Sebastian瞪眼刀，而后者，似乎非常乐意把小刀子一个个归还。Hunter站在原地，想知道他该退到房间里还是等着看是否需要叫警察（或检查限制令）。

“我告诉过你我不拍。我在休息，”Sebastian漫不经心地开口，继续切苹果片。

“哦，那你下周为什么要去Hummel的秀场呢？”

“不好意思啊，我都不知道我帮朋友小忙还必须打报告。”

“你休息时，你不许私自接模特的活，笨蛋。”

“如果我没报酬就不算工作。”

“你还要免费走秀？你疯了吗？”

“你不觉得有点讽刺吗，你竟然指控我疯了？吃苹果吗？”

“听着，无论如何，只是一次拍摄。”

“我休息了。”

“行，我多给你一周的假。”

“你这是绝望到口不择言吗？还是你代表公司在说话？”

“我说了算，你知道的。”

“我真喜欢你谦虚的样子。”

“咬我啊。”

“对不起，我才不对女的那么做。”

“那你到底拍不拍？”

Sebastian把另一块苹果塞进嘴里，故意慢条斯理地咀嚼。把Santana惹得着急上火总是那么有趣。

“这样吧，”模特吞下苹果后开口。“我拍，但他要跟我一起，”他继续说道，指着现在一团混乱的、坐在酒吧凳子上的Hunter。Santana绕来绕去，盯着那个少年，好像她才知道他一直都在那里。

“他到底是谁？”Santana质问，手臂交叉放在胸前，满是愤怒。

“Kurt的表弟。”

“Kurt是指Kurt Hummel？”

“绝无仅有的那位。”

“好吧随他是谁，但不行。我很抱歉，但你不知道这个行业吗？你不能就那么随便带一个人去拍广告，特别是给大牌子的，就比如下周你他妈要去拍的那个。“

“那太糟糕了。我估计我下周拍不了了。谢谢你来玩，adios（西班牙语再见）。”

“你，那边的小子，”Santana怒气冲冲地说，指着Hunter，他皱眉也特别好看。“站起来。”

“我为什么要听你的？”Hunter呛声回来，话脱口而出的一瞬间模糊地注意到Sebastian一脸兴奋到要昏过去的表情。

“如果你足够重视你的蛋蛋，就乖乖听话。”

Hunter只是挑衅地盯着她的背，似乎打赌她不敢伤害他。

“拜托Lopez，摄影师会爱死他的。他身材很棒，我可以保证。”

“你在跟Kurt Hummel的表弟乱搞？”

“我不会碰到一个17岁的孩子，无论他多么乞求我。”

Hunter看向Sebastian的眼神是尽他所能的严厉批评指责，但没说话, 完全不想加入Sebastian的小游戏中. 现在Santana正以一种混着惊讶，饶有兴趣和一丝WTF的眼神打量他。

“好的行吧，我会和他们谈。那你明天必须带他过去之类的，他们要最终同意。”

“聪明的姑娘。”

“为什么你孜孜不倦地要把我的人生搞得如此艰难？”

“因为我爱你。现在，还有事吗？”

“等等，暂停一下。我不会去拍照的，”Hunter打断了他，终于意识到发生了什么，以及将要发生什么。两人刚刚一场腥风血雨然后雨过天晴，做出了完全无视他的意见，而又明显与自己相关的决定。 

“是的，你会去，”Santana瞪回来，好像这是显而易见的事情。Sebastian肆无忌惮地耸了耸肩，把另一块苹果塞进嘴里。

“首先，我甚至都不知道你是谁- ”

“Santana Lopez，他的经纪人之一。”

“我才不在乎。其次，我才不要被拍。”

“好吧，我会尽量好声好气地说清楚，因为我喜欢你表哥的设计。你要去拍摄。还有问题吗？”

“我不会拍的。”

“有什么大不了的？你将与这个国家最好的摄影师之一合作，参加一个大名鼎鼎的牌子的广告活动，你会得到报酬。你知道有多少模特为了这个机会会大打出手甚至杀人吗？？“

“那你从他们中挑一个。”

“真可惜你这边的这位好朋友不认为这是一个好主意，”Santana用拇指指着Sebastian嘶声道。

“而且我总是对的，”模特回答说，脸上洋洋得意，Hunter想狠狠地揍他。

“我又为什么要在乎？”Hunter反驳道，转身面对这位愤怒的女士。

“因为我总是得偿所愿，而现在我想要你和混蛋一起拍那个广告。真的，我会不择手段，合法的不那么合法的以实现这一点。懂？”

“你们这些人到底什么毛病？”

“Lopez，我会和他谈谈。单独。”

“你真是太好心了。最好今天结束前回话给我。”

“真粘人。”

“我很乐意穿越整个Lima Heights来揍你脸上，Smythe。总之，Adios。” （I'm not above going all Lima Heights on your face,没太看懂）

Santana刚出门，Hunter就离开了椅子，直奔他的房间。他不想被这两个人安排地明明白白，也绝对不想和Sebastian谈它。他会留这两个人一决雌雄，动嘴皮子还是打起来，甚至会拿出爆米花来就节目。但他绝对不要掺和进去。

当他意识到Sebastian也跟着他进入房间时，Hunter怒目而视。

“我不要去拍，”Hunter嘶声说道，趴在床上伸手去拿他的iPod。没有什么比戴上耳机更能传递“不要跟我说话”的清晰简洁的信息。Sebastian完全不被青少年脸上的愤怒表情所困扰，闲走两步，横躺在他旁边，带着饶有兴趣的假笑。

Hunter忽略了他并戴上耳机，随意点了一首歌，听起来比健康音量大得多。

Sebastian啧啧称道，撑起身换到了一个坐姿。他拉开耳机，向前倾身，嘴唇危险地贴近Hunter的耳朵。

“我保证这会很有趣，”Sebastian沙哑地低语，在Hunter猛地一退时大笑起来，男孩一手还紧紧捂住那只耳朵。

“把我的耳机给我。”

“你要和我一起拍摄。”

“我以为你甚至不想拍摄。

“我不想。”

“己所不欲勿施于人呢。”

“因为我们俩一起拍会很有趣。”

“太糟糕了，我不这么认为。”

“来吧，它会很有趣。在纽约一生一次的体验，”Sebastian又开始了，用手指晃动着耳机。 “还有，你在广告里会看起来很棒的。而且，我不是在反讽。”

“你竟然知道如何夸人。”

“真伤人。总之，来吧。会很有趣的。你也没其他事好做。”

那天晚上，Hunter意识到Sebastian是一个奇怪很会说服人的混蛋。


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章后面我自己都翻地很开心。感觉可能会被屏
> 
> 发文攒一发人品。

Chapter 6

Hunter不知道他到底怎么了。似乎他对Sebastian的操纵能力并没有像他希望的那样免疫。不到24小时前，他还打死也不愿拍摄照片，但不知为何，在房间一片混乱嘈杂，满屋子时尚界专有名词中，Hunter发现自己在盯着镜子中带着妆的面孔。

化妆。

他给了自己一分钟的时间用心想想，并压下强烈的杀人冲动。

摄影师瞥了他一眼，立即决定试拍一条，Hunter都没有机会进行合理抗议。少年认为时装界的人显然都自行其是。在他意识到之前，他字面意义上被拖进另一个房间，他被一把推到椅子上，一层层地上妆。

“噢，你看起来不是很棒吗，”Sebastian走进房间时温柔的轻声地说，Hunter想知道他旁边的吹风机可以造成多大的人身伤害。

“你要干什么，”Hunter气恼地说，希望他的造型师会回来，他就不必和模特纠缠。Sebastian懒洋洋地坐在Hunter的旁边空椅子上，上身斜靠向他，双腿优雅的交叉。

“摄影师似乎很爱你。

“哦，真开心，”Hunter干巴巴地回答。

“希望镜头也爱你。”

Hunter从镜子中瞥了一眼Sebastian，目光尖锐。

“我不打算成为一名专业模特。”

“没人要求你成为一名，”Sebastian笑着回答道。就在这时，造型师回来了，他向Sebastian简短地打招呼问好，然后又开始修整Hunter的发型。Sebastian静静地看着，惊叹于Hunter看起来简直像一个专业模特。老实说，这个少年看起来非常好。几乎太好了。

几分钟后，Hunter站在镜头前，双手插在口袋里，看起来尴尬又不高兴。摄影师与几个工作人员热烈地交谈着（Hunter没太注意），有人跑来跑去好像这个地方着火了，纷杂的人手不时不经许可就碰触他，而Sebastian则是用他惯常的悠闲表情看着他。总而言之，Hunter确认了他最初的假设，他讨厌当模特。

“好的，我们可以开拍了，”摄影师宣布，Hunter感觉自己像是动物园里的动物，人们只是......看着他，仿佛期待着他做一些令人印象深刻的事情。

他皱眉。

而那个摄影师按下了快门。

“非常好，继续！”摄影师大喊，挥着手。Hunter不知道他做了什么是“非常好”的，或他现在应该做什么。Sebastian轻笑着摇了摇头，走到离摄影师几英尺远的地方。然后他一个响指抓住了少年的注意力。Hunter本能地看着声音的方向，摄影师疯狂地抓拍了一系列镜头。

“角度很好！”

Hunter轻微惊讶的表情让Sebastian若无其事地耸了耸肩。然后他摆了个姿势，示意另一个跟着做。Hunter模仿着Sebastian的动作，虽然很不情愿的，并试图不要太注意不断的按快门声。他从来不是那种在别人面前会害羞或不自然的人（他习惯了在大群人面前唱歌跳舞），但作为拍摄照片的唯一焦点比他预料到更让人神经紧张。。

就在这时，Sebastian一脸严肃的面孔开始搔首弄姿，Hunter忍不住笑了起来。

“好！”

当他意识到Sebastian在逗他时，Hunter立即面无表情起来。这个模特只给了他竖起大拇指，回给他一个俗气的微笑，Hunter发现自己情不自禁地笑着。

“好的，出色的工作，”摄影师喊道，Hunter在声音中明显放松。他漫步到Sebastian的位置，脸上带着俏皮的笑容。

“不错吗，小子。”

Hunter微恼地看模特一眼，在一张空椅子上坐下。

“现在呢？”

“通常情况下，我们会去那边看看照片，”Sebastian回答道，指着摄影师和几个人挤在两台显示器前的方向。Hunter盯着它，但没有挪位，而是选择靠在椅背上。

“不好奇拍的如何？”

“我知道我长什么样。”

“别啊小鬼。来吧，” Sebastian催促着，当Hunter咕噜着从椅子上起身时满意地笑了。两人走向显示器，Hunter不得不承认，他对眼前的画面感到非常惊讶。他认出了那张脸。他当然了。但这个Hunter Clarington是......不同的。他更有冲击力。他的眼睛更黑更深。他的目光刺穿人心。

他嘲笑Sebastian滑稽动作的照片跳出在屏幕上时，他忍不住盯着，震惊于他真正开心的样子。他眼中仿佛有星光，那以前从未被注意过。

“不错嘛。”

Hunter侧身冲模特声音瞥了一眼。

“比你睡觉那张好多了。”

混蛋。

Hunter刚把所有照片都过完一遍（他一开始都不知道被抓拍了那么多张），他立马变脸要求造型师把他脸上不管什么玩意都全卸掉。他离开房间，Sebastian在等他，看起来对自己很满意。

“所以摄影师希望你和我一起拍摄。拜托别浪费我们彼此的时间，直接同意然后我们就可以去吃晚饭了”

“行吧。随便吧。”

“乖孩子。这次我都会让你来挑餐厅。”

“我以为你（拍照期间）不吃东西。”

“噢，你能记得这个真甜。但今天这么特殊，我破个小例。小Hunter都长大了，都能拍照做事了，”在他们走向汽车时，Sebastian刻意柔声说。

“我突然毫无胃口。”

“我可以帮你找回胃口。” =

“别跟我讲话。” 

0

“这什么鬼？”

Hunter盯着Sebastian手中酩悦香槟的瓶子，煞有介事地问道。

“板蓝根。你以为呢？”

“我知道它是什么。我的问题是你为什么还拿着两个酒杯（香槟笛形杯）。”

“你竟然知道笛形杯是什么。”

青少年瞪了模特一眼，引起了后者的日常假笑。Sebastian越过Hunter走进客厅，将瓶子和酒杯轻巧地放在咖啡桌上。

“好吧，我们吃过庆祝晚宴，所以我觉得来些香槟也未尝不可。”

“我未成年。”

“你算哪门子青少年？一个正常的17岁青少年会拒绝喝酒的机会？” Sebastian质疑着倒香槟。Hunter小心翼翼地看着酒杯里的液体，又看向模特。

“你就不能享受生活换换口味？我保证不会告诉别人，”Sebastian继续说服，把半满的酒杯推向少年。犹豫不决地，Hunter皱眉拿起了酒杯。他看起来很坏男孩，但他总是远离毒品和酒精（以及性生活），因为什么测试拍照打破他的干净记录似乎荒谬过头了。

“我不要喝这个。”

“哦，天呐。你喝多了我又不会骚扰你，”Sebastian回嘴，他啜饮一小口，欣赏着哼出声。然后他慢慢靠近Hunter，倾身，直到Hunter能够感受到Sebastian的呼吸在耳边。“一小杯。我都怀疑你能不能喝醉，”模特低声说，然后微微退开，一只手将Hunter的杯子推向他的嘴唇。

“不要。”

“行吧，行吧。我喝，你看着。你真是无趣，” Sebastian哈哈大笑，粗野地猛地向后陷在沙发里，他竟然没洒自己一身。 “不，说真的。我只是在逗你。我不会强迫你喝酒的。我只记得我在你年纪，一直在找机会喝醉，我想给你个机会，“他保持着笑容，以一种稍微严肃的语气解释。 “你呆站在那儿是迷路了吗，坐啊。”

Hunter听从了，仍然举着酒杯。

“顺便说一下，你看起来很棒。”

青少年对着这突如其来的恭维眨了眨眼睛。

“...谢谢。”

“但你还是不想成为模特。”

Hunter耸肩。倒不是他看不起这个行业。他可以在数百人面前自由地唱歌跳舞，但他不觉得自己能很好地处理名气之类。他讲究隐私，他知道自己不会喜欢那些试图侵犯他私人生活的人。Sebastian似乎做得很好——不管他是否意识到有多少小道消息或者只是根本不在乎，他不知道（虽然他猜是后者）——但他不像Sebastian。

“那你想做什么？”模特轻声问道，慢慢地小口喝着他的香槟。

“我不确定......我猜我一直觉得我会在军队。”

“因为你上军校还是因为你真的喜欢？”

Hunter停顿了一下。Sebastian，如此轻率的一个人，似乎总是一针见血。青少年皱眉，不是说他不喜欢被这么问，而是因为他不太确定答案。他父亲，作为一名军人，一直为自己儿子在军校的成就感到骄傲，自从他还是个小男孩以来，他的祖父就会跟他讲战争的胜利故事。所以Hunter从来没有质疑过他面前规划好的人生道路。至少到目前为止。

突然间，香槟看起来很诱人了。

Hunter把酒杯举到唇边，但被Sebastian温柔的手拦住了。

“嘿，我不会管你未成年人喝酒，但你确定吗？”

“是的，我确定，”Hunter咕噜着回答，看着Sebastian收回手，靠在沙发上。青少年因这味道做鬼脸。酒精尝起来并不像人们说的那么好，但是现在，他不能抱怨。

“所以...？”Sebastian轻轻追问，等待Hunter回答他的问题。

“我不知道。我想我从未真正考虑过。”

“没什么大不了的。总有时间去考虑它......真的，你永远不会知道生活中会发生什么事情，把一切都打乱。”

“经验之谈？”

“可不。我都不确定我怎么以模特为生的，几年前我还在纽约大学主修商科呢。生活就是这么奇怪。”

“商科，huh，”Hunter沉思地自言自语，又喝了一口。现在顺口多了。

“爸爸希望我继承家族生意，所以他对此并不太高兴......但谁知道呢？也许我几年后会回去接手呢。说来，如果你最后选择做军人，我能看你穿制服吗？制服系男人真的是，哼哼。“

“你现在问我这个是认真地吗？”

“所以你给不给我看啊？”Sebastian脸上带着厚颜无耻的笑容。Hunter翻白眼，将香槟一仰而尽。从所有电影和电视来看，他本认为喝酒会更有趣，但到目前为止，什么都没有。他把空杯推向模特，默默地要再来一杯。Sebastian挑眉盯着那个少年，但还是伸手去拿瓶子了。

看来Hunter还是挺能喝的。

半小时后就被打脸了，Hunter发现自己瘫倒在沙发上，意识虚无漂浮。Sebastian认真考虑要不要拍一段视频但还是决定算了，他轻轻地摇了摇青少年的肩膀。

“来吧，轻量级选手。该上床睡觉了，”Sebastian说道。 “来吧，我不要把你扛上楼。起来，”他继续，这次大声了些，因为Hunter显然对他的声音毫无反应。

“你话真多，”Hunter拖长音，慢慢抬起头，面向Sebastian，而后者现在看着他又喜又恼。

“Yeah，让你喝酒是一个坏主意。给，我帮你起来。”模特缠住Hunter的胳膊，准备把青少年拉起，但是眨眼之间，他感觉到一双强壮的手抓住了他的肩，将他推到沙发上钉地死死地。

“你话太多了，”这位青少年重复道，但更加肯定，他逼近高个男人，目光锁定在Sebastian身上。模特恼出声，伸手想把人推开，但Hunter的速度要快得多。他放开Sebastian的肩膀，双手困住他的手腕，死死地压在皮沙发上。Sebastian看到Hunter唇边慢慢展开的奇怪的、得意洋洋的笑时，他知道事情绝对有些脱轨了。而且他不确定他是否会喜欢这个惊喜。

“Alright，Hunter，你喝醉了，起来，”这次他试着语言说服，甚至没有费心去挣脱死亡之握。显然，Hunter在他清醒的时候很强壮，但是当他喝醉时却是一头野兽，而Sebastian不打算浪费他的精力做无用功。

“你就没有不说话的时候吗？”

“够了。来吧，该去上床睡觉了。”

当Sebastian感到Hunter挪来挪去跨坐在他身上时，他猛地吸气，这摩擦激起熟悉的电流传遍整个身躯。他绷紧下巴分散注意力，并瞪向Hunter，他希望这一眼警告意味十足。

“Hunter，起开，”他再次尝试，但无济于事。Hunter看着他，他强壮的双腿压在模特的两边，即使在这种情况下，他也忍不住想Hunter的重量压在他身上的感觉有多好。

“我讨厌你想让我一直听你的话，”青少年慢吞吞地说，向前倾身，鼻子都几乎相贴。Sebastian屏住呼吸，试图保持视线水平，只有当Hunter退开几英寸时，才大口呼气。

“好吧，Hun - ”他准备回归婊里婊气的人设，但当Hunter灼热的嘴唇缠上他的脖子时，剩下脱口而出的话只是断断续续的呜咽。牙齿刮蹭着敏感的皮肤，令人愉快地猛地咬紧时，他本能地向前弓起，巨大的错误，现在Hunter因为这突然的摩擦而呻吟。

艹！

Sebastian紧紧闭上眼睛，深深地吸气，试图提醒自己这是Hunter，他最好的朋友的未成年表弟，喝醉了，思维混乱，以及放任这一切发展对他是多么不合适又可悲。对他自己也不好，因为那个愚蠢的赌注而不得不忍受无性生活的那些感觉很快追赶上了他，冲他尖叫着，快活啊，管他是谁呢。

现在，他的手指因迫切需要触碰那咫尺远的红润皮肤而感到刺痛，并且见鬼的！他的嘴。他再也不信Hunter是处的鬼话了，他的唇、他的舌，紧紧贴着、压着到似触非触，吮吸，一路游离到他的锁骨。我的天啊。他就要成为一名注册性犯罪者，但他tmd并没有像他应该那样的在乎。

Sebastian差一丁点将所有理由和道德抛到窗外。去tmd赌，谁tmd在乎？一千块钱对他来说什么都不是，而且他清楚这一点，还有非常有效的法子确保Duval和Hummel无法嘲笑他输了。

“Hunter，停下来，”他弱声抗议，当他意识到他的声音满是欲望的呻吟而不是他所希望的肯定命令语气时，厌恶地皱起鬼脸。他几次咬紧牙关，迅速翻阅着这为什么会是错的原因清单。

这是犯罪，Sebastian，你不想被网上登记，你也绝对不希望这个消息出现在八卦杂志上。

虽然他内心的声音一般让他陷入麻烦中，但这次的特别论点十分深思熟虑。深深地吸气，Sebastian用身体里残存的每一盎司的力量（和自我控制力）收紧了浑身肌肉，成功让两个人都砰地一声摔到铺着地毯的地板上。Sebastian因侧着落地摔疼出声，他用一连串丰富多彩的话语表达完痛感后睁开眼睛，他看到Hunter做了同样的事情。

“OK，小子，”Sebastian小心翼翼地撑着地板起来，成功脱身。 “该睡觉了。看我还会让你再次喝酒吧。”

说完，他离开了他的卧室，甚至没有查看Hunter是否站起来了。如果他还珍惜自己的尊严，他绝对不会在现在这个状态呆在着青少年旁边。Hunter可以睡在地板上。他，另一方面，要把自己限制在房间里，远离那孩子。

毋庸置疑，整个场景在Sebastian当晚的梦中走向了截然不同的结局。

“Fucking brat！”模特盯着他毁了的床单，咒骂着。

事情真的不应该是这样。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 暂时就搬运这些。下次更新随缘吧。
> 
> 各种报告简直要烦死啦。
> 
> 轻微的脖颈（对，没有以下只有脖子）描写，但我怀疑这章得改好几次。

0

有生以来第一次，Sebastian认识到一个人可能从激动人心的春梦中醒来，但心情糟糕透顶。

将床单扔进洗衣机，有多沮丧就多大力猛地关上门后，他走进厨房，想着要不大吃大喝垃圾食品。他从来没暴饮暴食过，但既然其他人都有，那一定有治愈效果的。而且似乎Kurt Hummel非常喜欢这种做法，因此它必须可以减轻他被压抑的挫败感。只是家里没贮藏着垃圾食品外，除了Duval友善留下的、吃了半盒的水果麦圈。而这似乎也快吃完了，多亏了他的房客。 

天哪，就不能让他歇口气吗？

OK，事情是这样的。他没做错任何事。Hunter自己决定要喝酒，喝醉了就开始上演动作片。真的，他打不过酒精释放出来的十几岁的青少年心中的野兽，他又能怎么办呢？

但是你挺享受的。

滚开。Sebastian冲内心的小声音怒斥，手指捋过发丝。他不明白为啥他要对此小题大做。老实说，他知道不是他所有的一夜情对象年龄都上合法，他也不是要侵犯这个孩子。可就是有什么东西隐隐约约一直困扰着他。而且他不喜欢这样。一点都不。

当然他硬了，但哪个正常的，功能齐全的男同性恋在这种情况下不会呢。Hunter很辣，他看上去都不像十七岁，而且基本上是对他的脖子又吮又舔，不时戳弄，身体磨着他，顺便说一句，他已经压抑很久了。理所当然他的身体会有反应，实际上，在他的大脑和他的下半身之间，后者总是反应更快更大。说真的，他处于完全不利的地位。

快速总结。

一。他差点犯了重罪。但是他没有，所以他还好。给自制力点赞。看见了吧？他也不像别人说的那么糟糕。即使他所有的血液都流到了下面，他也完全能用脑子思考。

二。Hunter喝醉了后很欲。他不确这是好事还是坏事。

三。他不信Hunter完全是直男。这绝对是同性恋界的胜利。他几乎可以听到欢呼声，所以加一分。

四。他难以形容Hunter掌控一切时他有多兴奋。Sebastian确信Hunter毁了他对其他人的兴趣。而且他都不必脱掉衣服。

Sebastian听到熟悉的脚步声直奔厨房时站直了身。看来他最终在客厅的地板上睡了一晚。他只是希望这个少年能接着睡过去。他都没准备好面对这个年轻人。

“操，我昨晚喝了多少？”

要不是想到酒后的事，模特会嘲笑Hunter Clarington一团糟。Sebastian只是静静地看着少年，试图估算出一丝反应可以帮助他苟下去。目前为止，Hunter表现得好像他不记得任何事，而他希望就忘着吧。

“该死...我的头...”

“欢迎宿醉初体验，”Sebastian以一种紧张的轻浮的语气开始，然后朝冰箱里走去，给那个可怜的孩子倒杯水。“给。喝点水。会感觉好一点的。”

Hunter小心翼翼地拿起玻璃杯，一饮而尽，厨房里刺眼的明亮光线使得他下意识眯眼。

“该死，我再也不会喝酒了……”

“Yeah，人们都这么说……但放心。我也不会让你沾酒精了。”Sebastian压低嗓音最后一句近乎自语，但Hunter听到了。毫不奇怪，考虑到他耳朵目前敏感到可以媲美蜘蛛侠。

“为什么？我做了什么？”Hunter问，他的声音没有一丝恐慌。Sebastian假装忙于给青少年再倒一杯水，并迅速递给他。“还有我怎么会睡在地板上？”

“这个，你不会想知道答案的。”Sebastian说道，看着Hunter的表情从困惑到恐慌，再到否认，然后又时恐慌。

“我做了什么？”

“ ...你确定要知道吗？”

“我、做了、什么。”

“行吧。你开始唱贾斯汀·比伯，然后试着脱光光。我不得不一直压住你，直到你睡着，以免你尴尬到死。”

Hunter肉眼可见面色发白，令模特心满意足。但是这个少年立刻眯紧眼睛。

“扯。”

“我拍了视频如果你想看。”

“你-”

“放松。我在开玩笑。天。你在沙发上睡着了，我可不想把你抱回去。我猜你翻身摔下去了。”Sebastian撒谎，清楚这可以省去他俩很多尴尬和刻意逃避。

“哼，”Hunter咕哝着，舒展后肩，因钝痛龇牙咧嘴。“你脖子上是什么？”青少年指着他下巴的大致方向问。

“什么什么？”Sebastian问，试图保持声线平稳。他不用查看就知道Hunter在指什么。他非常确定Hunter的魔术嘴在他的皮肤上留下了一些痕迹，但是他不打算承认。

“我不知道，看起来...皮疹吗？”Hunter不确定地回答。Sebastian耸耸肩，迅速转身离开，把空杯子放在水槽里。好吧，似乎Hunter，一本正经的直男，不知道吻痕是什么样子的，这是件好事。

“嗨，Hunter，”Sebastian喊道，少年停下回房的脚步。

“什么。”

“你确定你是直男吗？”

“是的，我确定。怎么了？”

“问问。”

0

“付钱。”

Sebastian从手机上抬头，看向声音，Nick站在他面前，脸上是烦人的洋洋得意。

“你输了，bitch。1000块。”

“首先，你都怎么进来的？”

“Hunter开了门。”

“该死的……”

“都跟你说了你坚持不了一个月。”

“你都在讲什么？”

“行，当我看见一个吻痕时，我认得出来，而你的脖子上明晃晃那么大一个。谁啊？你昨晚出去玩了？”

Sebastian将手机扔到他旁边的沙发空位上，盘腿抱臂。

“不，我没出去，而且不，我没有艹任何人。”

“扯吧。那这哪来的？”

“这不是吻痕。皮疹。”

“这借口简直梦回高中。这才不是皮疹。”

“你怎么，现在是个tmd医生了？”

“不，但是我知道吻痕长什么样子还有，就那儿，肯定是的。所以我就直说吧。你是在告诉我有人给你种了个草莓，” Nick指着痕迹，开口：“但是什么都没发生。”

“是啊。你爱怎么猜怎么猜吧。现在，你来干嘛？”

“我不信。你不让任何人给你留吻痕，我们都知道的。最后一个尝试的人被你摧残后可能现在仍在找他的蛋蛋。但是你坐在这儿，带着我见过的最大的吻痕，你甚至都不生气？”

“Boohoo。说真的，你来这做什么？”

“拜托兄弟，你真的要一路作弊赢这个赌约吗？”

“好的，我真的没空听废话。滚吧。”

“我为啥还要问你。我不如去问Hunter。”

“你最好别。”Sebastian立即从沙发中起身站起来。Nick挑眉注视着他的朋友，显然对他明显的不安感到惊讶。Sebastian从不慌乱。

“哦，那你为什么不让我去？”

模特眯紧眼睛盯着另一个男人，试图想出一个好的借口，但啥都没有。对他来说大脑仿佛不愿意帮他摆脱困境。

“嘿Hunter！” Nicked得意地笑着大喊，无视Sebastian的杀人表情。模特冲上去捂嘴，但不够快。他小腿还撞到了咖啡桌，因此大骂出声。

Hunter花了几秒钟就出现在客厅里，跟早晨一样的衣衫凌乱。看来他确实仍在为宿醉挣扎。

“嘿，Hunter，你知道Sebastian吻痕哪来的吗？”Nick快速开口问，没给Sebastian一点机会把少年赶走。Hunter皱了皱眉，转过头看着模特的脖子。他眯眼凝视了一下，然后恍然大悟地睁大双眼。

“那是吻痕？”Hunter难以置信地质问，仍然盯着痕迹。Sebastian伸手遮住了，突然非常局促。见鬼的他现在到底要怎么脱身？

“你不是大概17了？”Nick开口，看起来更加震惊了。“你怎么会不知道吻痕什么样？”

“他是Hummel的亲戚，记得吗？”Sebastian在意识到前脱口而出嘲弄道。Hunter黑脸。

“那么，Hunter，你知道他那哪来的吗？他不肯告诉我。”

“我怎么会知道？”

“你们住同一所房子里。”

Hunter试图回想前一天晚上发生的事，皱起眉头。他们一起度过了整整一天，而且在拍照或晚餐时绝对还没有吻痕。他们只是喝了些香槟，他不知怎么就在地板上睡着了。Sebastian也喝了几杯...他们聊天，然后...

“你是怎么得到的？”轮到Hunter问了，Nick很容易看出少年眼中是真的困惑。“我喝醉的时候你又出去了吗？”

“你喝醉了？”Nick傻笑着问。“你们去哪儿了？”

“我们就在这喝了些香槟，”Hunter回答，仍在脑中搜寻着线索，以了解从他入睡到头疼醒来之间到底发生了什么。

“一起？”

“是啊。”

“然后你，Sebastian，没出门，”Nick慢慢地说，指着他的朋友。Sebastian盯着他，嘴唇抿成一条细细的线。麻烦大了，人生第一次，他不知道该怎么办。他只是希望Nick和Hunter会迟钝到想不明白。

然而，他可以看出自己并不走运。从Nick的表情逐渐从混乱变为震惊，再到又厌恶又被娱乐到的样子。

“你-”Nick开口，然后瞥了一眼Hunter，没有说下去。少年看上去并不高兴被蒙在鼓里，但显然骄傲到无法问清。

“Sebastian，我可以和你私聊一分钟吗？”

“当然，”模特假笑，然后开始朝自己的房间走去。Nick抱歉地看了Hunter一眼然后追上。

“你对一个醉酒的青少年上下其手？”两人一进入Sebastian的房间，Nick便不满地嘘声。

“认真的吗，Duval？我看起来需要把人灌醉才能上床吗？”

“可不？好吧，想解释tmd到底发生了什么吗？因为如果你不说，我只能假设你给他下了药。”

“你喜欢这么干？”

“快说。现在。”

Sebastian 抿起嘴唇，仍然试图确定他是否有办法摆脱这种困境。然后他意识到自己没有做错任何事情。他是无辜的，完全没有必要羞愧。

“行吧。Hunter喝醉了，显然那孩子醉酒后会变成性欲错乱者。他把我压住，开始用嘴操我的脖子，我把他推到地板上阻止了他。然后他就睡着了。你现在高兴了？”

“ ...你high了吗？”

“认真的吗？”

“这真的发生了？”

“我为什么要编故事？”

“真的……你不会编你几乎被一个17岁的孩子强迫了的故事。所以让我猜，他什么都不记得了。”

“是的，最好保持这种状态。”

“而且你没有试着……你懂？”Nick说着，用双手做些模糊的手势。Sebastian皱着眉头。

“...滚蛋。”

“我有理由这么问！”

“说真的，Duval。赶紧、滚。”

“好吧兄弟，冷静点。所以，uh，很酷的故事，兄弟。希望你们之后在同一屋檐下住得开心。对了。所以我实际上是来请我们四个人一起吃饭，但是...uh ...”

“我们四个是谁？”

“你，我，Jeff和Hunter。”

Sebastian大声叹了口气。他觉得有Nick和Jeff在场会比在家中有限空间里与Hunter一对一好得多。说不定会帮助他克服这种怪异的紧张和尴尬气氛。

“Yeah，随便吧。”

“天，你让那男孩子在身边晃来晃去没问题吗？”

“什么？”

“你懂...”

“不，我不知道。现在出去。”

Nick耸肩，然后低声笑了笑。

“你真是陷入大麻烦了，Smythe。”他继续说道，然后推开门，准备在Sebastian抓住他前逃走。“我建议你- oh，该死……”

Nick支吾着，他与HunterClarington几乎面对面，后者视线越过他正正看着Sebastian，一脸怀疑人生的动荡不安表情。

“……操，”Sebastian闭上眼睛喃喃地说。这可真糟。


End file.
